Playmates
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: Characters - alphabetical order - Caroline, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan - Sequel of sorts to Playtime - Plot - hmmm! Is one really necessary?
1. Caroline Needs

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

Information: The prequel to this story is Playtime - story id 8089181.

Synopsis of Playtime:

Klaus, not being as foolish as he was portrayed in the TVD show, immediately brought Elena to Mystic Falls Hospital after escaping from Alaric. He forced a hospital doctor to extract three pints of her blood and then cut his losses – killing her and compelling an orderly to hide her body in the morgue. He retreated to his home, leaving Alaric dead and the Salvatore brothers scrambling to find Elena. Klaus decided to celebrate by kidnapping Stefan to keep him company as he turned at the full moon. When the escapade was over he confessed that Elena was dead and forced Stefan and Caroline to leave with him.

The story opens in Paris, France.

~ x ~

Stefan, made a loud "Tch!" disgusted that he had read the same page three times and still didn't know what he was reading. He rubbed his forehead irritably, unable to concentrate. It wasn't the room or the book. Klaus's library in his Paris home was perfect. The soft chair providing the correct amount of support in the right places, the comfortable hassock, the carefully controlled lighting, the burnished cherry wood cabinets lined with books – all were designed to nurture the serious reader. To complete the atmosphere of comfort and luxury an Abussian carpet cushioned your feet as you walked around leisurely scouting out your next read.

It was his mind that was distracting him. It wouldn't stop going round in circles. Everything had happened at such a whirlwind pace. One day he was in Mystic Falls and the next he was in a different country. No time to say goodbye, no time to prepare, no time to mourn, no time for closure. Life as he knew it was over. A new one had begun and he had no idea what to expect. It had been two months since he and Caroline had for all intents and purposes been kidnapped and Klaus was frequently absent. When he was home he was, well, he was weird. Stefan was totally off balance, unsure what the hybrid wanted or expected. The only thing he was sure of was that they were sequestered in this house, not able to step a foot outside without a contingent of hybrids watching their every move. _"It's like he's waiting for me to do something! I don't know what he wants and then when I don't do whatever it is he's expecting he's pissed!"_

He gratefully put his finger on the page and closed the book around it when Caroline wandered in barefoot, holding a box beautifully wrapped in paper.

"How ya doing?" He was genuinely concerned about her.

Caroline shrugged, running one hand over a little side table. "How're you doing?"

Stefan shook his head, running his hand through his hair in a distracted manner. "I honestly don't know." He gave a little self conscious laugh. "Sorry. I should be the strong one here. Should set some kind of example for y . . "

"Don't Stefan. We've been through too much over the last year to pretend that everything's okay. It's not." She let out a huge sigh and then tried to recover.

"Look." She held the box out for him to inspect.

He gave her a small smile. "Another present from your not so secret admirer?" He teased.

She returned a lopsided smile and sat on the rug like a child, ripping open the wrapping paper and flinging it around. She sliced through the string and impatiently tore off the top. She pawed through the pink tissue paper until she triumphantly emerged with an impossibly high heeled, jewel encrusted shoe.

"Oooooohhh!" She cooed. "It's so pretty." He voice changed to awe as she realized the significance of the red sole. "Christian Louboutin! They're from Christian Louboutin!" She followed that up with a squeal of excitement.

Stefan looked it over critically and commented. "It's not very practical, is it?" That remark earned him a disapproving glare.

"Don't be such a guy!" She chastised him while holding the shoe up in front of her and looking at it from all angles. She reverently exclaimed. "It's a work of art!"

Stefan, unable to get excited over a shoe, kept silent, watching her stroke it delicately with one finger, for all the world as if it was alive.

Caroline put the shoe on her bare foot and then dug through the paper for its mate. She strutted around in them, imitating an exaggerated model's runway walk.

Stefan's somber expression was lightened by a small smile as he watched her posture and prance.

She stopped in front of him. "You have to admit, when you live with Klaus, it's always the best of everything . . . this beautiful house, gadgets. She spread her arms wide. "Designer jeans and everything." She pointed to herself while she said that. "Everything a girl could want."

Stefan, watching her carefully, thought her exuberance was a little forced. He cautiously agreed. "We get everything we want. . . books, movies, any kind of entertainment that can be brought in."

"Oh yeah." She agreed. "Everything's perfect. More **things** than I've ever had in my life. Everything my mother couldn't afford to give me. Things, things, things!" Her voice rose higher with each repetition of the word.

"What's wrong Caroline?" He asked softly.

"Nothing! What could be wrong when I get everything I want." Suddenly she started to weep quietly.

Stefan sprang up, the book dropping to the floor unnoticed, and opened his arms. She gratefully went into them, letting him enfold her. She laid her head against his chest while he rested his chin on her head. She knew she was deluding herself, and he couldn't really help her, but it gave her the illusion of safety when he cradled her in his arms. She drew in the warm clean male smell of him that somehow reminded her of her father and Tyler. Stefan, in turn, drew comfort from holding her. It was a balm to his soul, helping to ease the ache of knowing he would never be able to comfort Elena again.

"Two wounded veterans of the Original wars." He murmured against her hair. "We're quite the pair."

She snorted out a laugh and stepped back. He released her immediately, smiling at her fondly.

"I'm okay. " She donned her perky manner like a costume. She bounced a little, forced a huge smile, and said brightly. "Hey look, we got to fly first class to Europe which I never expected to ever be able to afford to do, and we're in Paris where I've always wanted to go, and Klaus is showering me with gifts and he hasn't beaten the crap out of you more than twice."

Stefan joked back. "Wow, you know I hadn't looked on the bright side. He hasn't held my arm or any other body part in the fire yet. What's a mere two beatings with no bones broken? I have no idea what he expects from us so it's kinda hard to stay on his good side. I guess I could do a lot worse."

They both laughed and Caroline added. "I have to admit I got the better end of the deal.

Stefan looked closely at her too bright eyes and her slightly quivering mouth and quietly asked. "What? What is it really?"

She shook her head, swiping her eyes and looking away from him. "I can't tell you. It's stupid."

Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "You can tell me. I'm not gonna laugh."

She turned her head back to him, looking at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest. He hugged her again, his chin brushing her blonde hair.

She spoke into his chest. "It's losing Tyler and Elena and stupid things like I'm not going to graduate and I won't get to go to the prom and . . . and . . and . . I miss my mommy. She's got to be out of her mind worrying about me and there's nothing I can do about it."

She suddenly backed away from him again, determined to be strong and regain control of herself.

If my mother .. " Suddenly Caroline's face crumpled and she started to sob. As Stefan reached for her she held up a hand to stop him. She cut off the sobs by pressing her fist to her mouth.

Stefan looked stricken. "You miss your mother."

"It's stupid." She seemed embarrassed, dropping her hand from her mouth and attempting to pull herself together. "I'm an adult. I would have been going to college soon. I . . "

She gave up, allowing the tears to well up, and spill over. "I never got to say goodbye to her. She doesn't know where I am." She appealed to Stefan for understanding. "I was such a snot to her and we were just getting to a good place and I mean I thanked her but I never really said I was sorry for being so hard to deal with and I was worried about Tyler and I never told her how much I love her and Klaus will probably never let me see her again and I'll never get to tell her an . ."

The words kept tumbling out faster and faster. Finally Stefan took her by the shoulders and interrupted. "It's okay Caroline."

She totally lost it then and sobbed so hard she wet his shirt with her tears. Stefan for his part just held her, rocking her slightly, allowing her to find release.

When she finally quieted she murmured into his shirt. "How do you stand it?"

He didn't have to ask what she meant. He spoke into her hair. "I guess I never really believed that I would end up with Elena. I knew I would lose her one day, either to old age or . . . to Damon." She felt him shrug. "Damon's hard hit but he's strong. I have to believe that he'll carry on."

He was silent for awhile before continuing. "Bonnie, your mom, Jeremy, my brother . . . they'll be okay now that Klaus is gone. I keep reassuring myself that this is okay because at least I'm . . we're keeping them safe."

He felt her nod and she moved back slightly from him. "Thank you. I didn't think about it that way. It does help." But her lower lip trembled slightly as she said. "I just wish I could talk to my mom. I need to tell her I'm okay. I . . . need to hear her voice."

His lips tightened and he looked determined as he placed his lips next to her ear and whispered a promise. "You will."

Carolines eyes sparkled for a moment before she lost hope. Resting the side of her face against his, she breathed into his ear. "How? We're never alone."

Stefan put his lips to her ear, mouthing the words more than actually speaking them. "We can steal a cell phone."

Caroline's eyes opened wide as he continued.

"That blonde werewolf, James. The one that always swaggering around. He deliberately stood in the doorway when I had to get through and he wouldn't move. He just couldn't help himself . . he just to make me push my way past him and I felt it inside his jacket."

"Klaus'll be pissed. You know what he told us. No contact with anyone from Mystic Fall. Don't leave the house without an escort." Caroline weakly protested.

"I know. But . . if we're gonna do it, we should do it now. Klaus is out of town . . . this is the perfect time **if** you have to call?" He left it up to her.

She didn't think for long, at this point no longer caring about the consequences. Her need was too great. "I have to hear her voice, even if it's only for a few seconds."

Stefan nodded, "We won't have much time. We'll probably only get one call. So make it count."

They looked at each other and Stefan mouthed. "He won't be suspecting anything. Go down barefoot and pretend you've got a splinter in your foot. Sit to dig it out and I'll come after you and go for the neck break."

"We go out the front door hand in hand and run like hell until we find an alley where we can call. We can't get fancy cause they'll track and catch us by scent almost immediately."

Caroline took a deep breath to steady herself and then got that mulish, determined look that her mother and all of her childhood friends knew was a warning that Caroline Forbes meant business and woe to those who stood in her way.

Surprisingly, their plan worked and they were outside on the street, running at top vampire speed. Stefan could only guess they pulled it off because it was so spontaneous. He had enjoyed breaking James' neck and sincerely hoped Klaus would punish him for failing to restrain them. The man had inherited all the worst traits of the werewolf gene; bad tempered, arrogant, and a bully.

For now Stefan concentrated on finding a likely alleyway and ducked into one between small stores on a side street. He pulled out the cell phone and dialed the 001 for the United States, punched in Sheriff Forbes' number, and handed it to her.

"Please . . please . .please . . please." Caroline prayed while squeezing the phone as if the sheer pressure could force her mother to answer.

"Sheriff Forbes." A sob of relief escaped her as she heard the familiar voice.

"Mom, oh mom it's me."

"Caroline. Oh My God, where are you? Are you okay? I've been so worried!" The Sheriff's voice cracked with pent up emotion.

"Listen Mom, I don't have much time. So please just listen. I'm okay . . Stefan's with me. I'll be okay. I don't want you to worry about me."

Liz interrupted. "Tell me where you are. I'll come get you."

"No Mom. You can't and I . . I . . don't want you to. It would be too dangerous for you. Just know that I love you and if I can I'll contact you again."

"Caroline, please tell me where you are?" Liz pleaded.

Caroline heard Stefan's swiftly indrawn breath and looked up to see Klaus, flanked by two hybrids, watching them. She gulped and said. "Gotta go Mom. Remember I Love you!"

She cut the connection while Liz was still talking.


	2. Stefan Pays

Caroline slowly lowered the phone, fingers of one hand covering her mouth in shock, but her guilty look quickly changed to defiance. "This was my idea."

Klaus did not reply to her. "James, Diana. Escort Miss Forbes home."

The two hybrids walked over to flank Caroline. She looked to Klaus but the words froze in her mouth as she caught his furious expression. She shot a worried look at Stefan, who just shook his head slightly, and urged. "Go."

As she walked by Klaus he put his hand out, palm up. She was flustered at first, unsure what the gesture meant, but then catching on, quickly placed the cell phone in it. He closed his fingers, crushing it into powder and then opened his hand allowing the dust to waft to the ground.

She tried to turn back, scared now for Stefan, but the hybrids each gripped an upper arm and hustled her out of the alleyway.

Stefan, carefully watching Klaus, spread his hands in a placating gesture attempting to reason with him. "This wasn't against you. This was for Caroline. She's just a kid, Klaus. She needed to talk to her mother."

Klaus's gaze was piercing, full lips compressed to a thin straight line, nostrils pinched white with anger.

Stefan was seriously worried. He knew that eventually he would have had to face Klaus but he had expected to have time, some distance between the call and Klaus's eventual knowledge. He had not expected to be caught in the actual act of defying him. _Now I'm in for it. He looks insane with anger._

Stefan let his eyes slip away, gently breaking contact with the hybrids'. He relaxed his tense shoulders allowing his hands to hang by his side. He turned slightly so his body language did not challenge the hybrid. As Klaus's eyes burned into him, some primeval alarm system prickled a warning in his spine. An ancient area of his brain woke, sensing the gaze of the predator and knew fear. An involuntary response froze him, warning him that maybe, just maybe, if he stood very still, the predator might lose interest and silently pad away.

No such luck. In a blur of motion he was picked up and slammed against the wall, skull cracking painfully against brick, toes not touching the ground, held by an iron hand that crushed his windpipe.

When Stefan still refused to make eye contact Klaus used his free hand to grab Stefan's face, digging his nails into the flesh, demanding his attention.

"You should have come to me. Asked me. I would have understood and allowed her to talk to her mother but no, you made me the enemy and joined forces against me." Klaus's voice was so cold and remote it sent a shiver down Stefan's spine.

Stefan kept quiet, not having the slightest idea what he could possibly say to calm the enraged hybrid.

A smile that could only be called evil spread over Klaus's face.

"I am clearly not getting through to you. I've tried since I brought you here to get you to reach out to me. You could have anything you wanted if you just ask, but no, you keep pulling back further. I tried it the nice way. Now let's try the hard way. It's time for you to remember what it's like when you're on my bad side." His voice was terrifyingly intense.

Stefan's eyes opened a little wider. If he could have gulped he would but the grip on his throat was too tight.

He attempted once again to defend himself but no air could pass to form sounds.

"Don't bother. Too late."

Klaus released his grip allowing Stefan to drop to his feet with a thump. He didn't know if he should rub his cracked skull or crushed throat first.

His voice was husky as he tried to push words out his bruised throat. "It was a misunderstand . . "

Klaus stepped in close, invading Stefan's personal space. "I've been exceptionally patient with you. My patience is now at an end."

"Klaus. . " The word came out as a plea.

Klaus just pointed in the direction of the home.

Stefan searched his face but if he was looking for mercy he could find no evidence of it in the hybrid's hard eyes and stony expression. He began to edge past Klaus only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt. It was twisted into a stranglehold and he was dragged along so swiftly he was barely able to stay on his feet.

They returned to the house only to have Klaus take him to his room and throw him into the wall.

"Consider yourself on room arrest." Klaus left, slamming the door.

Stefan gingerly picked himself up off the floor and walked over to sprawl on his bed, listening to the retreating footsteps before stretching out, hands behind his head, resigned to waiting.

He was left for two full days without food before Klaus came to visit, bringing a juice glass of blood. Stefan smelled it before the door opened. He tried not to stare at the glass but he couldn't stop his eyes from tracking it. Klaus smiled cheerfully as he made small talk.

"It's a beautiful day . . Sun is shining . . Great day for a walk. They're not predicting any rain. That's good news because there's a polo match I want to attend. I would have been so disappointed if I missed it."

He gave a dramatic start as if suddenly noticing that Stefan's eyes were fixated on the glass.

"Hungry?" He asked, clearly enjoying himself. Stefan shrugged, determined not to grovel. Klaus raised an eyebrow and slowly ran a finger around the rim of the glass before dipping the tip of his pinkie finger in the blood and casually licking it off.

Stefan swallowed and tried to look away. Klaus dimpled, rolling his eyes to the heavens, as if asking for divine inspiration. "No? Well, I am a tad peckish."

As he raised the glass to his lips Stefan lost control and shot over only to be forced to his knees by one strong hand. Hunger gave him a false frenzy but he was too weak to overcome the hybrid's strength.

"You forgot the magic word." Klaus gently scolded.

Stefan, eye veins engorged, looked at him with a blank stare, too overcome with blood lust to comprehend what was being said.

"Tut! Tut! And here I thought you were raised as a gentleman. Your manners are sadly wanting. If you want something you ask, not take."

It finally dawned on Stefan what the hybrid wanted. "Please . . Please . . Pl . ."

Klaus allowed him to drink from that humiliating position, making it clear who was in charge. When Stefan had drained the wholly inadequate amount of blood Klaus reminded him. "Remember to come to me when you want something."

A mocking grin lit his face as he added. "I brought you something to read. Don't want you getting bored now, do we?" Klaus pulled out a book he had tucked into a pocket and dropped a paperback copy of Twilight on the bed and sauntered out.

Stefan flung himself back on the bed, covering his eyes with the back of his hands. His hunger wasn't even close to being satisfied. _I don't know how much longer I can take this_.

Later that evening Stefan heard his footsteps approaching the bedroom door. He was stretched out on his bed, head resting on his crossed arms, having given up any attempt to read. His hunger overwhelmed all other thoughts and sensations, preventing him from concentrating.

Klaus knocked once and opened the door. Stefan's eyes latched onto the water glass of blood held in his hands.

"I brought you dinner."

Stefan attempted a joke. "Glad it's not bread and water." But he couldn't carry it off too well. He tried to raise his eyes to Klaus's face but he couldn't take them off the blood. Stefan sat up, legs hanging over the side of the bed.

Klaus knew it and amused himself by moving his hand around while watching Stefan's eyes follow it.

Stefan tensed his muscles trying to keep himself from rushing Klaus.

The hybrid walked slowly over and sat on the bed next to him. Stefan knew the hybrid could sense the tension radiating from him.

Klaus waited for a moment and then said. "Well?"

Stefan breathed deeply, forcing himself to keep his voice level. "May I please have the blood?"

Klaus slowly raised the glass to Stefan's lips. The coppery scent of the cold blood raised human hunger sensations; his mouth watered, stomach growled, nostrils flared as the smell tickled the sensory buds in his nose.

Klaus held steady until Stefan lost control. He gave up the fight and grabbed Klaus's hand raising the glass and draining it. The viscous cold blood clung to the inside of the glass and he wrenched it out of Klaus's hands, licking it with his tongue.

Klaus never commented, just calmly watched him.

When Stefan was done licking the glass clean of every delicious drop of blood he became self conscious and made a motion to hand the glass back to Klaus.

Klaus just shook his head and indicated the night stand next to the bed. Stefan put it down and then sat silently waiting for Klaus's next move. He felt the hybrid staring at him and waited uneasily for the next move. To his chagrin Klaus heeled off his shoes and moved over on the king sized bed, stretching out.

Stefan's eyes opened wide and he jumped when he felt Klaus guiding him down on the bed. Stefan obeyed the pressure, lying stiff, intensely uncomfortable having his back to Klaus. He tensed even more when he felt Klaus's face against the sensitive skin on the back of his neck, pressing on his head forcing him to bend his neck exposing the jugular. His skin tickled, the fine invisible hairs prickling.

Klaus's eyes turned yellow and his double set of canines protruded. He rested them on Stefan's neck giving him time to realize what was happening before slipping them in and piercing the artery.

Stefan tried to remain compliant but as his body was drained his instinct to survive kicked in, wresting control from his reasoning mind. He attempted to free himself, pawing ineffectually at the hybrid. As he weakened even further the fight went out of him and his hands just gradually fell.

Klaus stopped when Stefan was still semiconscious; eyes partially closed, face dreamy, body limp. Klaus released his hold on Stefan's torso and leaned over, pulling his head back, checking his eyes.

Klaus, noting that the pupils were dilated, bit his arm and forced blood into Stefan's mouth and down his throat so the neck bite would not get infected with the wolf virus.

Stefan woke the next morning, groggy, with an unaccustomed weight against him. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. He stretched his neck cautiously, rubbing the sore muscles with one hand, only to be startled when a soft voice spoke next to his ear. "I enjoyed that."

He attempted to bolt only to fall off the bed and land with a thump on the floor, his legs having collapsed beneath him. He looked up to see a sleepy, bemused Klaus peering at him over the side of the bed.

"You're going to have to watch it today mate. You'll be woozy." Having given this helpful advice Klaus nonchalantly swung his legs over the side of the bed, scratching his head, and left muttering. "I need a shower."

It took Stefan several tries before he could get to his feet and very carefully take a shower, every movement slow and deliberate.

About an hour later Caroline knocked and entered bringing a blood bag. Stefan was on her in a flash, draining the bag, so clumsy and weak she ended up supporting him back to his bed. He was so ravenous that he kept sucking on the tubing even when only minute droplets of blood clung to the inside of the bag.

Caroline, looking at him wide-eyed, asked. "What's the matter with you?"

Stefan, running a hand through the hair it had taken him close to a half hour to arrange said. "I'm not sure . . Klaus drained me and then he ah .. " He stopped suddenly. He didn't have enough blood to blush but Caroline thought he looked flustered.

"Well, what?" She prompted him.

Stefan fumbled for words to express his thoughts and finally settled for. "I'm not sure."

Caroline's eyebrows rose. She cautiously said. "Well, what do you think might have happened?"

Stefan just looked down and played with the crumbled comforter.

Caroline waited patiently and then seeing he wouldn't look at her, gave him a soft push on the shoulder. "Come on, spill it?"

"I think Klaus slept with me." He finally mumbled.

Caroline wrinkled her brow and said matter-of-factly. "Well, was he here when you woke up?"

Stefan sighed and said. "That's not exactly what I meant when I said he slept with me. I was trying to be delicate."

Caroline looked puzzled for a moment and then Stefan could tell the exact moment when she understood what he was trying to say. Her eyebrows rose up to her hairline, her eyes got big, and she clasped both hands over her mouth. "Get Out!" Followed by. "OMG!" Followed by. "NFW!"

She stared at him and then to his chagrin she started to giggle. She tried to muffle the sounds but ended up rolling on the bed holding her stomach. Stefan was hurt and tried to get up and move away only to be forced to sit back down by a repentant Caroline.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I know this upsets you."

She sat quietly by for the most part, only one or two snickers escaping from her.

Finally she asked. "Did you ask Klaus what happened?"

"No!" Exploded from Stefan.

Caroline's brow wrinkled as she tried to understand. "Why not?"

Stefan hunched a shoulder, sullenly.

"Why not?" Caroline demanded a little more forcibly.

"Cause. Cause guys don't ask guys those kinda things." He waited a moment and then added defensively. "Cause I don't wanna know."

Caroline put her hands on her hips and argued. "That is the stupidest thing I ever heard of. If you won't ask him then I will."

Stefan frowned and then shrugged again, leaning forward, arms resting on his knees. When he didn't speak Caroline rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "We need to know what's going on. What Klaus expects from us."

Stefan sighed and reluctantly agreed. "I guess." He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it distractedly. "I guess." He repeated. "Let me know what you learn."

"Oh sure. Let the girl do the dirty work." She teased.

When he started to protest, she stopped him by getting up and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm joking. It's okay . . . we gotta stick together and you got in this mess by helping me. I'll find out what's going on."

Caroline got up to leave, stopping at the door. "Klaus said you can come down for lunch today."

Stefan somber face lightened up a little, hopeful his incarceration in his room would end soon.


	3. Caroline Ask Klaus Answers

Caroline stood outside the door to Stefan's room, eyes downcast, deep in thought. She gave a determined nod, having settled on a plan of action, and marched resolutely to her room to gather the necessary equipment.

She proceeded downstairs, pausing in the doorway to Klaus's study. "May I come in?"

Klaus, sketching in the natural light flooding through the huge windows in his studio, didn't look up. "Of course."

He was mildly suspicious when Caroline came in barefoot with nail polish and sat on the floor. Ever since he had snatched her from her home she had alternated between a belligerent attitude, a tendency to tiptoe around him like a scared little rabbit, or made a pretense of ignoring him. He was pleased that she was seeking him out. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her prop a foot up on a hassock and start carefully painting a toe red.

Klaus glanced over and commented. "Nice color luv."

Caroline tilted her head from side to side glancing at her big toe appraisingly. "It's called Hot Tomato." She added. "I really like it."

Klaus smiled, not taking his eyes from his drawing, carefully feathering a line.

Caroline, outwardly appearing to concentrate on her nails, casually commented in a determinedly matter-of-fact tone. "Stefan seems a little down."

Klaus still absorbed in his work smirked. "Well, of course he should."

Klaus, now making bold strokes with the charcoal stick, offered. "He's paying the price for his defiance."

Caroline shot a quick glance at him but he was looking at his canvas. Caroline meticulously edging a nail remarked. "It's not just that. He seems to think that you . . ah . . well he's not really sure . . . but he says it's possible that you . . . well . . um . . um . . " Caroline took a deep breath. _Get it out girl!_ And said in a rush. "He thinks you might have had sex with him."

Klaus, gave a theatrical start and appeared to seriously consider what she just said, before gravely rubbing his chin and frowning. "That's interesting. So, he doesn't know? Doesn't say much for me as a lover then, does it?"

Caroline couldn't suppress a surprised snort, half gasp, half giggle, at his response. She watched him silently for awhile before turning back to her toes but her attention wasn't on them and the brush was paused in midair. Klaus darted a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head and knew more was coming. He worked quietly giving her time to frame her questions.

Caroline, brow wrinkled, finally spoke hesitantly. "I always thought . . . you gave me the impression . . . " She stopped and then started. "I didn't think . . " She made jerky hand motions as if moving her body would force her thoughts to move. "I don't know how to ask this."

"You can always ask me anything." Klaus's calm reassurance made her stop fumbling for words.

She just blurted out. "Do you like boys?"

She immediately blushed, afraid she had offended him.

Klaus didn't immediately respond, his attention fixed on a particularly difficult line he was trying to obtain.

When he did speak he didn't turn to look at her, still preoccupied with his project. His voice was measured and calm, devoid of reproach.

"Don't try to pigeonhole me according to what you think is the so called norm of your times. You've had eighteen years on this earth. I've had over a thousand. You can't even begin to imagine what I've seen and heard and experienced. My family and I have seen civilizations that the contemporary world doesn't know existed rise and fall. Each and everyone one of them KNEW what was normal sexually, what was moral, what was socially acceptable."

He paused while he carefully smudged a line and then leaned back to view it. Caroline, drew her knees up, and rested her chin on them, fascinated by what he was saying. When he had made a few more deft smudges and was satisfied with the results he continued.

"What is considered normal is usually a view sold by a small group of people and brought by the rest of society, the people sheep who travel in a herd constantly looking for a leader. I don't feel the need to follow. **I am a leader**."

Caroline twirled a lock of her hair, watching him as he extended his arm in sweeping strokes.

"I've lived long enough, experienced enough to know what I want in my lovers or life companions or whatever you want to call them. Mere beauty is not enough Caroline. A body is a body. There are only so many positions and flesh by itself, the act by itself, ceases to have any long lasting importance."

He sighed, dropping his arms, and turning his full attention to her. "It's the mind, the spirit, the soul, the essence of a person that not only attracts but holds. It's not your beauty that draws me to you." He cheerfully smiled. "Though I do see it and appreciate it. It's your lust for life, your determination to go on no matter what's thrown at you. It's the potential I see in you."

He turned back to his drawing. "It's the same with Stefan. It's not his physical beauty. It's his sensitivity, the inner purity that contrasts with the ripper. It's the complexity of his spirit that captivates me. I'm intrigued by the demons that tear him apart, his constant battle to control the ripper . . that part of him that wants to wallow in blood. Conversely there's his ability to love so deeply that he'd sacrifice himself in a moment to save the ones he cares about . . these are the things about him that entice me."

He sighed and continued. "I know this is difficult for you to understand but pure physical sensations can be induced in a variety of ways . . are heightened in a vampire beyond what a human could tolerate but it's knowing you're pleasing and be pleased by someone you care for that's important. Man . . Woman . . the flesh and the form doesn't matter in the end."

He sighed again, as if weary, and suddenly that weariness seemed to bleed into his eyes.

Caroline was taken aback. She had never truly comprehended his age. Though she knew Stefan was over one hundred and sixty years, he had seemed a contemporary – starting as potential boyfriend, morphing into friend, sometimes big brother, sometimes little brother. She had always reacted casually to Klaus, treating him like he was a college senior to her high school junior, never hesitating to confront him, disagree with him, even trick him. This brief glimpse of unimagined age and experience through the window of his eyes left her unsettled. A small shudder racked her body.

He seemed to sense her discomfort because he immediately grinned boyishly and his eyes sparkled with their customary twinkle and he was once again the Klaus that she knew.

Caroline regained her composure but stayed very still for a long moment, musing over his words. She spoke slowly. "I think I understand what you're saying about Stefan."

Klaus bent close to his drawing, working on fine detail. "You're attracted to him, aren't you?"

"No, no I'm not. He's a good friend . . that's all." Caroline realized her response was a little too vehement, a little too loud.

"It's okay that you are." Klaus smiled at her exaggerated denial. She really was so transparent to him at times. "He's an attractive person. You can admit it."

Klaus kept his eyes firmly on his drawing but if Caroline had looked she would have seen a sly smile.

"So, you were never attracted to Stefan?" He innocently repeated.

Caroline, sighed and hung her head, confessing. "I was attracted to Stefan from the moment I saw him."

"Well then, why did you two never get together?" He probed, knowing the answer the whole time.

She frowned. "It was all Elena. He told me outright I had no chance with him." The words came out more bitterly then Caroline intended. Hearing how it sounded she hastened to explain. "She was my best friend. One of my best friends. " She amended wanting to give Bonnie her due. "It's just that . . ah . . it's wasn't always easy being Elena's friend." She finished lamely.

"Why?" Klaus prompted keeping his voice low and bland, schooling it so as to seem only mildly interested.

Caroline's brow furrowed as she thought over how to explain her complicated relationship with one of her two oldest friends. "It's just that we always seemed to compete. No, that's not true. I was always competing with her."

"She was one of those people that everything seemed to come easy to. I had to struggle to get good grades. She just seemed to breeze through school. Every boy I ever cared about had eyes only for Elena."

Klaus shrugged. "The doppelgangers have always been a tremendous pain in the arse."

Caroline laughed, her good humor restored by his failure to fawn over Elena. "I think you're the first person I've ever met that wasn't bowled over by Elena. Elijah certainly cared about her. Why didn't you?"

Klaus rested his forearms on the edge of his easel and looked down, thinking. "Perhaps because the first one, Tatia, tore Elijah and I apart. So did the second one, Katerina. I threatened to kill him because of her and her influence on him." He shook his head regretfully.

"Five hundred years wasted . . fighting because of that woman. And he sided with the third one against me." He looked over at Caroline, still resting his forearms. "I'm glad I killed Elena. I had to leave one of them alive for Elijah but at least Katerina has some spunk in her."

"I HATE Katherine. She killed me to get back at Elena. Don't expect me to be nice to her." Caroline's eyes were bright, her voice fierce.

Klaus laughed, highly amused, and went back to his fine strokes. "You can be as nasty to her as you like once we catch her."

Caroline wiggled her toes and then drew up one foot to blow on her almost dried nails.

"I'm sorry Elena died. She was my friend for as long as I can remember." Caroline was somber, her face sad.

"It must have been hard at times . . being her friend." Klaus spoke softly.

Caroline shot a hard glance at him, but he kept his gaze on his sketch. "She was captain of the cheerleaders . . Matt's girlfriend . . Stefan's girlfriend." He spoke disinterestedly.

"And the lead in ballet class, the star in kindergarten, teacher's pet in every class, most popular girl in school." Caroline ran her fingers idly over the soft rug she sat on. "Like I said, seems like I was always competing with her. Not fighting." She hastened to assure Klaus. "Everything just came so easy to her and I had to work and work and work but I could never be first." She brightened up. "Until Miss Mystic Falls." Her smile faded. "Of course, she was dealing with the death of her parents, and vampires." She gave a sad little half laugh. "Wasn't really fair."

"You earned it." Klaus commented.

Suddenly Caroline's head jerked up. "How do you know about all this? It happened before you came to town."

Klaus smiled slyly. "I'm always prepared. When I realized I fancied you I checked in to you very carefully."

Caroline smiled shyly, somewhat flattered that he had taken the time to ask about her. She ventured to ask. "How much longer will Stefan be punished?"

"Not much longer." Klaus said and then he turned stern. "I just want to impress on him and therefore you that I will not, cannot, stand betrayal. I need to know that my chosen ones are loyal."

He softened and said. "I will give you the world Caroline. All I ask in exchange is that you don't betray me. Be loyal to me."

Caroline, sat very still, eyes large, lips slightly parted. When he spoke like that he scared her. She felt a cold shiver play up and down her spine.

Klaus caught her dismayed look and hastened to reassure her. "I'm a generous man Caroline and you don't need to fear me."

She nodded quickly and then lowered her head, concentrating on applying another quick coat of polish. Klaus shot a glance at her now and then but the blonde curtain of her hair shielded her face from view.

When she was done, she gathered up her polish and started to leave. At the last moment she reconsidered and turned back to face Klaus. "It's really important to me that I talk to my mother." She stopped and added. "Please."

"I already have a laptop for you and signed up a Skype account. You can talk to her once a week."

A happy smile creased her face and Klaus thought she looked lovely. "Thank you." She clasped her hands together and walked carefully out, eyes downcast.

Klaus's answering smile quickly faded once she left and he dropped his hands, allowing his arms to rest on his thighs. His eyes were distant. _"I've scared her. I need to find a way to shock her back into being Caroline Forbes."_ He smiled craftily as he thought of a plan.


	4. Return of the Prodigal Brother

The reason Klaus had returned to Paris so unexpectedly was because he had received word from Rebekah that she had found Elijah and was persuading him to reunite with the remainder of his family. She told him it was slow going but she was succeeding in convincing him that they should be together again. He had come back well ahead of his brother and sister, advising Rebekah to keep him informed of their exact arrival time. He wanted to be prepared and he wanted the house empty of hybrids for Elijah's return. He was determined that what remained of the family would face the world as one.

Klaus was in his bedroom when he heard Elijah's distinctive tread crossing the threshold. Rebekah entered with him, pleased that she had successfully completed her mission.

Klaus, smiling with satisfaction, called out. "I'm upstairs."

Elijah warily stepped in, edging his body sideways, keeping one suspicious eye on his sister and the other on his brother.

Klaus, noticed but did not remark on this, just welcomed him back. "Thank you for coming and giving me another chance."

Elijah appeared ready to bolt. "Rebekah gave her word and vouched for you that this wasn't a trap."

Klaus sat on the edge of his king sized bed and slipped on his boots. "It's not."

Klaus stood and settled his jacket, noting the fastidious frown that settled on Elijah's face.

"What? I'm not going to dagger you!" Klaus protested.

"It's that jacket. It's disgusting." Elijah responded.

Klaus walked over to his full length mirror and pretended to examine the jacket, turning first one way and then the other. He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not that bad."

Rebekah watching them interact remembered she had wondered about the jacket, questioning Klaus when he brought it. She quizzed him about why he would buy something so obviously inferior. He had smiled slyly and just said. "I'll find a use for it. I always plan ahead."

Now, as her brother caught her eye in the mirror and winked mischievously, she had to discretely turn away and cover her mouth with her hand.

Elijah just couldn't help himself. He walked over and started reeling off criticisms. "There's a string hanging at the hem. The shoulders are off. The collar doesn't lie flat. The sewing is shoddy."

"Really?" Klaus asked innocently.

"Take it off!" Klaus slowly peeled the jacket off one arm, provoking his brother into yanking the other arm off, rolling it up into a ball, and tossing it into a nearby waste basket.

He strode over to Klaus's walk in closet and quickly flipped through his jackets, pulling one out. He held it up for Klaus to slip an arm in and then helped him find the other arm. Once he pulled it on, he jerked the back down and came around to the front and settled the lapels and collars. Once the fabric was smoothed to his satisfaction, he stepped back and eyed it appraisingly.

"Much better."

Klaus examined himself in the mirror and caught Elijah's eye. "Thank you." And then added. "I've missed you."

Elijah's eyes narrowed speculatively. "You set that up, didn't you?"

Rebekah could no longer hold back her mirth and burst into giggles. Klaus grinned widely and even Elijah had to smile ruefully. "You know me well Niklaus."

"I do and I've missed you." Klaus walked over and placed both arms on his brother's shoulders. He took it as a good sign that Elijah did not flinch.

Elijah looked off to the side and sighed deeply. "There was a time when we meant a great deal to each other." His mouth twisted regretfully as he looked back to Klaus. "You weren't just my brother . . you were my best friend."

Klaus gripped his brother's shoulders and shook him gently. "We can be friends again."

Elijah shook his head slightly. "Your idea of a friend is someone who doesn't question you. If someone disagrees with you they die or are daggered. Look at me. Look at Rebekah . . Rebekah the one you probably love the most."

Klaus held up one hand. "Yes, I guess it was that way. But no longer."

Elijah's look of disbelief was obvious.

Klaus continued to try to convince him. "I know my faults brother. I demand loyalty. I can be arrogant."

"Now that's true." Rebekah inserted. "Really, really arrogant."

Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Thank you Rebekah."

He continued. "I want my family back Elijah."

"How do I know you don't have a dagger waiting for me at the first sign of disagreement?" Elijah asked looking around surreptitiously, as if might spot a coffin tucked into a corner of the room.

"I need you brother. We need you. We need your cool head and your ability to gather information and plan. We are better together." Klaus spoke earnestly. "You were right. The doppelganger needed to live and if I had listened to you and controlled my temper I would have had my hybrids a lot sooner. Hunting together Katerina would never have escaped us."

He paused and reflected, looking over at Rebekah sitting quietly in the corner. "But then we would never have met Stefan or Caroline."

Elijah's head shot up and he looked back and forth between his brother and sister. Klaus answered his unspoken question. "They are here with us. They will be part of our family."

Elijah shrugged as if it was not his concern and Klaus continued. "You suffered brother. No question about it, so I'm going to make it up to you."

Elijah's skeptical look conveyed messages.

"Together we will find Katerina. She will be yours."

Elijah made a disgusted gesture. "So, what, she'll be my compelled slave?"

"She's earned it." Klaus rebutted. "She was the cause of the rift between us." Klaus forestalled his brother.

"She will be compelled to be the Katherina you knew back in the 1600's. The one who thought life was too cruel to live without love." Klaus said the last quietly.

Elijah's jaw twitched with anger and his eyes blazed as he stared at Klaus.

Klaus refused to break eye contract. "You never got over Tatia. Yours was a true love. Katerina will be yours for as long as you want her or until the next doppelganger comes.

Rebekah, who had been quiet up to this point suddenly burst into speech. "What do you mean next? Elena died without children."

Elijah's gaze, shocked now, turned to Klaus, who nodded confirmation. "It was the only way to kill the Alaric creature our mother created." Elijah, looking troubled, bowed his head for a moment, clearly upset by the news. Rebekah's lip curled in contempt but a stern warning look from Klaus kept her silent.

Elijah gathered himself up and straightened his collar and cuffs, a habit when he was disturbed. He spoke in a colorless, deliberate tone. "I've consulted with various witches and it is almost indisputable that the doppelganger will return every five hundred years as long as one of us exists. Isabel was not the only line descending from Katerina's daughter. We need to find the other lines if we are to protect ourselves." He reluctantly added. "Katerina may be the key to finding the other lines."

"Just kill all of them." An exasperated Rebekah expostulated. "Aren't you over this hybrid business Nik? Isn't your family enough?" She was in Klaus's face at this point.

"The doppelganger's blood made us . . . all of us and her blood will be the key to trying to kill us in the future."

Elijah sighed, still looking completely unhappy. "We must find the next one before a witch does."

Klaus put his hand on Elijah's shoulder and beckoned Rebekah over. When she didn't immediately come he gave her an impatient look and held out his hand demanding. She reluctantly came over and took his hand. "Always and Forever." He said staring in turn into his brother's and sister's eyes.

Elijah said soberly. "Our lives will depend on it."

Klaus squeezed Elijah's shoulder. "You were the instrument to find the first doppelganger and you found the second one before me. You will be the one to find the third one. I depend on you to research the legends, plot a new campaign to replace the sun and the moon legend, and what talisman will replace the moonstone."

Klaus put both hands on Elijah's shoulders. "I'll even try not to be so arrogant."

"Liar!" Rebekah and Elijah accused him simultaneously.

Klaus smiled sheepishly. "Perhaps."

They decided Elijah would gather valuables he had left in various areas and return to Paris. They said their goodbyes and Rebekah sat quietly on Klaus's bed, eyes on the floor until she heard Elijah close the front door. She looked up to see her brother smiling happily, pleased with himself.

He felt her gaze on him and he turned to her, an inquiring look on his face. "What?"

When she continued to stare accusingly at him without responding, he impatiently snapped. "Get it out. You have something to say, so say it."

"You will have a measure of revenge won't you?" She smiled at him cynically.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

She rose and confronted him, inches from his face. "You told me when you had Katerina trapped you grilled her for every piece of information." She poked him in the chest to emphasize her point. "And she admitted she loved Stefan. "

"So?" Klaus challenged her.

"So, you get your petty little revenge on both Katerina and Elijah. You make her watch Stefan and be with Elijah and he'll soon find out she loves Stefan." She shook her head. "You are cruel."

"No one leaves me, sister. " Klaus dropped the innocent air and his voice was cold and threatening. "Remember that. I will be surrounded by my family and loved ones."

She looked down for a moment and then lips trembling, she asked. "And me? Do you punish me too by keeping Stefan here, knowing how I feel about him?"

Klaus ran the back of his hand gently down the side of her face, and then refused to answer the question. "All I want is your loyalty, sister and then you will have everything you want."

In another room, Caroline, hand paused midair, a card held ready to throw in the game of hearts they were playing to pass time, exchanged a panicky look with Stefan. He sat cross legged on the floor, opposite from her. Stefan, seeing how huge and frightened her eyes were, just shrugged and whispered. "He won't hurt you. He's had the opportunity."

She whispered back, shaken. "He's crazy. I'm afraid of him."


	5. Oh Klaus

Stefan and Caroline sat at the bar, facing each other, talking quietly about Caroline's last conversation with her mother. One of Klaus's ground rules was that Stefan was not present when Caroline Skyped her mother and both vampires were careful to observe the rules.

It had been several weeks since the disastrous phone call incident and they were taking each day as it came. Both were wary of Klaus, puzzled by his actions, scared of his true intentions, trying desperately not to cross him, and in general speaking to him only when spoken to.

The Originals would be joining them later. Their hybrid escorts, actually guards, were spread unobtrusively throughout the establishment, giving them at least the illusion of privacy.

"So she was calmer this week?" Stefan inquired.

"Yeah, we had a good talk."

They were startled when a burly man interrupted their conversation by insinuating his body between them, facing Caroline.

His pupils dilated as he casually said. "Hello beautiful. Join me and my friends." He indicated a nearby table where two other men were seated with a jerk of his head.

Caroline gave him an 'are you kidding me look' and said. "No thanks."

Intrigued that his compulsion didn't work he reached out to cup her face, only to have his hand blocked by Stefan. The man's eyebrows rose as he looked from one to the other. "You're vampires." He chuckled.

The vampires at the table laughed with him, one slapping his knee and scoffing. "Are you gonna let the youngster stop you?"

The big guy smiled down at Stefan's hand on his wrist and easily peeled it back, pushing until the wrist snapped.

Caroline's anguished "No!" rang out the same time as Stefan's quickly suppressed cry of pain.

The vampire reached for her face again. Caroline angrily slapped the hand away but couldn't evade a steely grip on her throat.

"Play nice little vampire and you won't get hurt like your friend here."

Her angry hiss was cut short when a dripping red hand emerged through the burly vampire's stomach. An agonized howl erupted from his throat and he dropped to his knees when the hand withdrew.

Stefan and Caroline looked up to see Klaus, eyes bleeding yellow, veins engorged, double canines protruding, walking around to face the collapsed vampire. Elijah and Rebekah stood by, flanking the table where the two now cringing vampires sat.

Klaus nodded to his hybrids, all of whom had clustered around at his appearance. "Compel the humans."

They quickly went from one stunned, terrified person to another. "Ignore everything you see or hear." "Continue what you were doing." "Pay no attention."

Klaus gave the injured vampire time to heal before saying in icy tones. "No one touches what is mine."

He was so angry you could actually feel it, the way your body knew a storm was coming before your conscious mind did. It was like sensing rain in the air. Klaus had the ability to charge the atmosphere around him, making it electric and frightful. Your skin and spine prickled as if subject to small tingly shocks.

The horrified vampire was so frightened he could barely force his lips to frame a plea for mercy. "I didn't . . I swear I didn't know. . . . meant no harm . . . please . . . PLEEEASE!

An evil, merciless smile slowly spread over Klaus's face. A smile that was actually more terrifying than his angry wolf face.

Caroline went into shock from the horror of what she saw and heard. Everything appeared to move in slow motion . . . Klaus slowly peeling the skin from the screaming vampire . . . Rebekah's coldly interested look as if watching a documentary on tv . . . a boy and girl kissing . . . tears streaming down the cheeks of one of the vampires men sitting at the table . . . a couple dancing, whispering intimately in each other's ears . . . Klaus putting the skin back in place and then removing fingers . . . Elijah looking bored . . . the bartender cheerfully asking a patron if they wanted a refill . . screams of pain and incoherent pleas for mercy . . . sounds that seemed far away as if she was slipping down a tunnel.

Her mind started to shut down and she knew that if she started to scream she would never be able to stop.

Suddenly she was whisked away, moved so fast the wind burned her cheeks. She cried hysterically now, clinging to a strong shoulder. Gradually her sobs died down and she became aware that it was Stefan that held her and that she was in his room. He made no attempt to talk to her, just held her and crooned something nonsensical. Her teeth started to chatter and he held her closer, rocking her. She took comfort in the clean smell of his skin and the familiar scent of the hair product he used.

The clung to each other and Caroline could take it no more. She needed something, some type of reassurance; some semblance of normalcy. "Please!" She pleaded.

"What?" He murmured into her hair. "What?"

"Love me." She begged.

She felt him give a tiny jump. "Care, no. Think . . "

She put a hand over his mouth cutting off his protests. "I need to feel something normal. Something not ugly . . not warped . . . something good."

He looked into her eyes, noting the pupils so dilated her eyes appeared black, and sighed heavily.

Taking the sigh as a sign of surrender she grabbed his face, kissing him feverishly, using one hand to seize and rip his shirt.

She felt her amplified sexual drive take over and she tried to frantically mate with him like he was Tyler, only to find he was no high school jock ruled by hormones.

He captured her hands forcing her to slow down. "Don't rush it Caroline."

He took his time undressing them both, tender and caring, giving her what she needed, bringing her to the peak and then backing down until she sobbed for release.

When they were finally spent they held on to each other. He stroked her hair waiting for awareness of what they had done to hit her.

He felt her stiffen and he knew instantly what she was thinking before she blurted out. "Klaus! Klaus! Oh my God, we have to hide this, we have to wash." She spoke in frenzied tones, like a kid knowing her mother was going to catch her and she'd be in trouble.

He quelled her frantic attempt to rise. "Shush, shush."

She looked at him, uncertain.

He spoke in a fatalistic voice. "We can't hide this Caroline. Don't panic, think. The room reeks of sex. We're in his house . . . his hybrids would have heard us. Even if we shower and scrub ourselves til our skin comes off . . the sheets, the bed."

She looked at him with frightened eyes but he calmly stated the facts. "He will know."

"Yes, he will." They both started at the sound of the familiar English accent and turned to see that Klaus had quietly opened the door and was standing, leaning against the doorframe, his face unreadable.

He slowly straightened up, coming forward, not bothering to close the door behind him.

He walked towards the bed, while Caroline cringed and immediately began babbling, attempting to shield Stefan with her naked body. "It's not his fault, it's all my fault, please don't hurt him, It won't happen again . .I'm so sorry . . don't hurt him. I won't let you hurt hi .mmmmm "

Her voice was reduced to muffled sounds when Stefan gently slipped his hand over her mouth while his other hand soothingly rubbed her back.

She was both surprised and slightly hurt that he didn't immediately jump to her defense. She put both hands up to his and he allowed her to remove his hand. She looked back and forth between him and Klaus and quickly realized this was between them.

Their eyes were locked with all of Stefan's attention fixed on Klaus but he didn't look upset. If anything he appeared puzzled. She had seen this look on his face before, when he was deep in thought.

And Klaus . . . Klaus stood relaxed, a half smile on his face, concentrating on Stefan, as if anticipating something. He didn't have that menacing air that warned he was about to explode. Stefan held his index finger out, pointing it at Klaus while his mind worked overtime, something trying to bubble its way up to the surface.

Suddenly he said confidently, without doubt. "You've been expecting this. No!" He accused. "You set this up."

Klaus's only reaction was to widen his smile and raise an eyebrow slightly.

Stefan became more assertive. "You wanted this. You threw us together. You made sure we weren't interrupted."

Caroline was totally bewildered, even forgetting her fear for a moment. "That's crazy talk. Why? Why would he do that?"

Neither man answered her, not even sparing her a glance.

"You've got us now. We're hostages for each other."

Klaus, folded his arms, giving a nod and an encouraging smile like he was a teacher and Stefan was a particularly bright student. "And?"

Stefan thought for a moment. "You want both of us. That's what it's always been."

Klaus unfolded his arms and walked over to the bed motioning them to move over. He sat on the edge of the bed facing the two of them. "Very good Stefan."

He laughed gently at Caroline's dumbfounded expression.

"Don't look so shocked Caroline. I tried to talk to you about this, but you didn't believe me."

He tenderly put a finger under her chin, but she still flinched, eyelashes fluttering fearfully, expecting a blow. "Sweetheart, I want the three of us."

Her eyes got big and her mouth formed a silent OH. Klaus watched her, amused, as she sat silent. He could swear he could actually see the wheels turning in her head as she thought over what he had said.

"So, I can still be with Stefan?" She finally cautiously asked.

Klaus nodded. "Yes, he's important to you, isn't he?"

She nodded, more a series of stiff jerks, still scared and unsure.

Klaus smiled. "I told you I would give you everything you wanted. All I ask in return is your loyalty."

Caroline looked to him for reassurance. "You're not going to skin me . . us?" She asked timidly.

He laughed out loud. "No sweetheart. You're precious to me."

She still looked unconvinced so Klaus elaborated, spreading his hands. "I let myself lose it. I showed you me at my crazy worst. Out of control. Cruel beyond what you can imagine. You have slept with another man in my house and I found the two of you naked in bed. I have not hurt you . . will not hurt you. You are with family . . are my family. As long as you remain loyal to me you are safe. It is all I ask."

Klaus shifted slightly, using every bit of persuasion he had at his command. "I want the Caroline I met in Mystic Falls. I don't want you constantly watching what you say, fearful you may cross me. Always stopping and thinking before you move or talk. I want you to learn to know me and hopefully care for me on my own merits, NOT because you fear me."

He held a hand out, smiling, dimples showing. "Really, could you imagine being caught in a more compromising situation?"

Caroline's tiny snickers, graduated to giggling, and then full out laughter with tears streaming from her eyes. She put both her hands in Klaus's, smiling through her tears.

He brought them to his lips, kissing each one in turn. "This has been a lot for you." He stood up, gently pulling her up with him, and covered her with a blanket pulled from the bed.

"Sweetheart, you're worn out. Go to your room and sleep. We can talk more later." Klaus urged. She nodded, suddenly exhausted. One last time he put a finger under her chin and raised her eyes to his. "Know that you're safe and you're loved." Both men watched her as she wearily left the room, steps unsteady.

Klaus's expression transformed from caring to triumphant as he turned to Stefan. Stefan rose slowly from the bed pulling on his jeans before standing, facing Klaus.

The hybrid exultantly half shadow danced around the room, arms spread, delighted smile on his face, before sauntering up to Stefan. He stopped inches from his face, searching the green eyes. "Admit it." He quietly demanded. "Admit, that I won. I've got you trapped."

Stefan thought about challenging Klaus but his lips twisted in defeat. They both knew he would never do anything that would hurt Caroline. Klaus had him, hostage for his brother and Caroline.

Stefan looked down briefly, shaking his head, a mixed half smile of admiration and exasperation on his face, before meeting Klaus's eyes. He shrugged. "You won."

A big dimpled smile lit Klaus's face, highlighting his charm. "I always do."

He turned serious, placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder, gently gripping it. "It's a new life Stefan. A chance to start over. Instead of fighting make the best of it you can. There are perks to being at the top of the food chain."


	6. Things Change

Caroline woke slowly the following afternoon languishing somewhere in a state between consciousness and sleep, knowing she wasn't dreaming but also wasn't fully awake. She allowed her mind to wander, going deep into places she had closed off. She pulled up and examined Tyler's death, mourned what could have been, and finally accepted it was not to be. She grieved Elena's death along with the demise of so many plans and dreams . . senior prom, the first day of college, her mom helping her pack, the fond farewells, the excitement of a career in journalism were reviewed, lamented, and finally acknowledged as never happening. Her thoughts turned to her mother but she found it no longer brought on a panic attack. She knew she was not cut off from her; that she would be a part of her life for as long as her mother lived. The knowledge that she wasn't "lost" to her gave her a warm happy feeling.

She eventually came to the realization that something was different today and she searched for the change and the cause. It eventually came to her that the "incident" as Caroline thought of it had made a traumatic change. It blasted down a wall or barrier she had built up inside her mind. And when it came crashing down it freed something inside her. She had been standing on the edge of an abyss and she had crossed it. She could no longer regard Klaus in the same light as she did before. Klaus's open acceptance of her actions gave her a whole new level of trust . . of confidence in the hybrid or maybe it was in herself. That was it . . the crux of the difference. She was herself again . . the take charge angst ridden, devil may care, go for it guns blazing Caroline Forbes who had never taken no for an answer and didn't give a damn about the odds. She would give anything a try and if she wasn't good at it so what?

Once she realized she was the Caroline she knew she came awake, feeling the soft silky sheets and downy pillow and mattress cushioning her. She stretched luxuriously and threw back the covers. She wandered naked into the bathroom and really saw or maybe appreciated was the better word, how beautiful the room was. Everything, including the fixtures, were elaborate and special. She rummaged through cabinets disguised as mirrors finding elaborate bottles, opening each until she found a shampoo and body wash that appealed to her. She got in the shower and played with the sprays, allowing herself to be massaged, spritzed, pummeled, sprayed . . playing with the water. When she had enough she got out and reached for a towel off a rack, realizing that it was warmed to body temperature and so soft and absorbent that it dried her body without having to rub herself down.

She found other mirror covered cabinets holding a range of beauty products so expensive she was afraid to touch some of the glass bottles. Her search finally revealed a blow drier and she completed her toilet with mascara and lip gloss with brand names so exclusive they weren't even advertised.

Satisfied at last with her hair and makeup she padded naked over to the walk in closet and threw open the doors. She laughed out loud realizing it was half the size of her bedroom at home. _How had she missed all this_? She casually thumbed through hangers, examined racks of shoes arranged by colors and sweaters on shelves.

_Girl, you could get used to this!_

She pulled on jeans, an exquisite blouse, and a set of heels so gorgeous they made her drool and then strutted downstairs to the room where she knew afternoon tea was usually served. She entered to find the Original siblings and Stefan picking at an elaborate display of sweets and cakes.

Elijah never looked up from his plate, while Rebekah wrinkled her nose as if she had caught a whiff of something especially nasty. Stefan's spontaneous welcoming grin made her respond with an answering grin while Klaus's casual greeting made her entrance seem like nothing out of the ordinary.

She confidently strode up to the table. "I'm in Paris and I want to go out and see and be seen!"

Stefan half rising from his seat saying. "I'll be ha. . " was cut off as he was abruptly forced back down into his chair by a strong hand.

"Excellent. Bekka was just saying she wanted to go out. She can show you the town." Klaus genially offered.

Rebekah's flashing eyes, look of outrage, and half opened mouth was checked by a particularly deadly look from Klaus.

Elijah's quiet chuckle was ignored by all. Only a cockeyed optimist or a blind person could interpret the sour disgruntled look on Rebekah's face as encouraging. She slammed her napkin down on the table and pushed her chair back so hard it fell over. "Fine!" She snarled, kicking the overturned chair out of her way.

She stomped out of the room, heels thumping on the carpet, throwing over her shoulder. "Get your purse and be at the front door in a minute or I'll leave your sorry butt home."

Caroline's face lit up and she practically bounced out of the room. They heard her tear upstairs at vampire speed and moments later the front door slammed so hard that the resulting crash of falling pictures surprised no one.

Elijah poured another cup of tea and mildly inquired. "Do you really think that was a good idea?"

"Trust me brother. I know our sister. It will be rough at first but it will work out."

A disbelieving shrug was the only response but it didn't appear to discourage a buoyant Klaus.

Stefan shook his head and muttered under his breath. "Just plain crazy."

That remark earned him a good natured slap on the back of his head from Klaus while Elijah commented. "Are you incapable of learning or do you just enjoy getting smacked around?"

Neither one of the men bothered to respond to him.

Rebekah at first strode rapidly through the streets of Paris wearing a disgruntled expression but the late afternoon sky was beautiful and the obvious admiring stares of passersby went a long way towards putting her in a better mood. Caroline's obvious reliance on her for information and explanations made her feel superior which also helped improve her temper. By the time Caroline asked if they could have a glass of wine at one of the outdoor cafes Rebekah was quite willing to oblige her. Caroline's request to have Rebekah recommend something and her obvious desire to be guided by her mitigated the last trace of her resentment.

They silently watched the passing crowd for awhile until Caroline's giggles over some obvious open mouthed tourists with camera's slung around their necks made Rebekah laugh too. Once she truly relaxed the two found they had things in common to talk about. Caroline was very careful to stay away from subjects she thought would be touchy and the late afternoon passed into evening very pleasantly.

When they returned to the house Caroline made a point of thanking Rebekah for sharing her time with her. Rebekah was a little nonplussed but just shrugged and grudgingly murmured. "Not a problem. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Caroline passing Elijah in the hall had to suppress a giggle when he mouthed. "That's Rebekah's version of a compliment."

That was the start of her new life. Caroline couldn't believe how the next two months could pass so slowly and yet so quickly. There was so much for her to learn; so much for her to experience.

Elijah was frequently absent but when he was present he was a presence to be reckoned with. She looked upon him as an authority figure . . not quite father . . not quite big brother . . not quite experienced friend . . more a mixture of all.

Elijah taught her to appreciate food. She was stunned at how much there was to learn. She had a healthy, active teenage appetite but she tended to shovel her food down, especially after she was turned. Food helped curb the blood craving and she no longer needed to worry about putting on weight.

Elijah gently chided her the first time he took her to eat. He opened her eyes and her taste buds to a whole new world which she never knew existed. They went to the Cote D'Azur and sampled apricots fresh from the trees, picked at the peak of ripeness. He would not let her gorge – small bites only, laughing at her as the juice ran down her chin. Cheeses the likes of which she had never imagined. Oysters fresh from the ocean. Tiny tartlets. All in small bites and all with an accompanying wine chosen specifically to enhance the taste of the food she was sampling.

They would go to dinner and even Klaus would defer to his brother allowing him to choose from the menu. Tiny small portions, elegantly presented. Some dishes were so pretty she didn't want to eat it and got upset when the arrangement was spoiled. Always small portions, so one could savor the taste. She learned to cleanse her palate in between each dish. Truffles, delicacies she had never heard of, tastes she had never experienced; everything was new to her.

Elijah spent a lot of time and effort teaching her to hone and control her taste buds and her sense of smell, never allowing them to be overwhelmed. A vampire's senses were so acute that it was easier to allow them to be crushed and shut down, overpowered by sensory input. It took great willpower and control and he helped her. For some reason he was insistent that she practice and Klaus actively encouraged her to listen to his older brother.

Even more important than food were the lessons Elijah taught her about morality. He was never unnecessarily cruel. Life was never taken heedlessly. Not that he didn't kill, because he did but it was never on a whim, never thoughtless. The first time she saw him kill she was shocked. He saw her disturbed expression and took the time to explain why he had killed the vampire, why he had done it as violently and showy as he did, and why he simply tortured one of the other vampires and then let him "escape".

"It does no good to kill to set an example unless it is known that you've done it. Let at least one storyteller escape to spread the word. You end up killing less because the story grows over time and is exaggerated."

Caroline nodded, seeing the wisdom of his words. She appreciated the sense of balance he gave her in comparison to the indifference to human life exhibited by Klaus and Rebekah.

When Elijah took Stefan in hand and forced him to learn and hold to moderation, she offered her help, expecting to be refused. He surprised her by accepting her offer and teaching her ways to help control him. It gave her a deep sense of satisfaction and self worth to know that she could assist Stefan.

She was somewhat amazed at how much time and effort Elijah put into schooling Stefan. He was allowed no leeway. If he overstepped the boundaries set for him and allowed his control to slip he was instantly punished and the lesson repeated until he was perfect. There was no almost good enough, no tolerance of mistakes. Punishment was swift and brutal.

Her objections and attempts to intervene were ignored. Her pleas to Klaus went unanswered. Puzzlement was the predominant emotion she felt. There was nothing else she wanted that she couldn't have but intervention on Stefan's behalf seemed off limits. Since she was observant she gradually realized that the goal was for Stefan to feel emotion and to accept them all . . good . . bad . . no turning off feelings. The objective was for Stefan to feel . . feel deeply, and accept it. Her gut told her there was a reason for this, one that Klaus was not yet ready to reveal.

From Klaus she learned the art world. He never tired of taking her to museums. They would pick one artist and go to the major museums of the continent – it didn't matter where or when. Paris. London, Rome, St. Petersburg. They were given admittance to collections in private homes and Klaus would give amusing stories and background information on the painter or sculptor, many of whom he had personally known. He would frequently explain how a private collector had had a painting stolen for their collection. Every door, every vault was open to them. Elijah frequently came with them and Stefan always. He listened as closely to Klaus as she did and absorbed everything like a sponge.

Both brothers taught her to appreciate music and dance. She fell in love with the ballet. Always eager to move her body and athletic from her cheerleading she loved the slender muscled bodies and the grace and beauty with which they moved. The Opera with their exaggerated stories of love and death and loss was a great favorite. Stefan and she would sit rapt listening to the music. She loved to look at the three men often finding them with their eyes closed, totally absorbed in the music. She wasn't quite sure exactly when it happened but she realized that she thought of them as **her** men, considering Elijah as a brother-in-law. She would frequently find herself exchanging an amused look with Rebekah.

That was the biggest bombshell . . Rebekah. The relationship started off prickly with Rebekah commandeering Caroline's presence, saying in her usual snarky fashion. "Since you're stealing my brothers and my former boyfriend, you might as well be of some use to me."

Klaus quietly recommended that Caroline stay low key and she had, never responding when Rebekah baited her.

Caroline had expected hanging with Rebekah would be excruciating but once Rebekah got over her first defensiveness she was amazed by how well they got along.

A big reason for Rebekah's acceptance of her was her brothers. Klaus hadn't lived for a thousand years without learning something about women. He was clever enough and loved his sister enough to always let her know how important she was to him. He would call her the Princess of the Originals while he would refer to Caroline as his consort. He made a point of lavishing affection on Rebekah and making sure she always had the place of honor while managing at the same time to never slight Caroline. Even Stefan had to admit that he was a master.

Elijah never favored one above the other and once Rebekah realized she would not be replaced in her brothers' affections she dropped her shields and embraced Caroline.

She taught Caroline how to be pampered. For all her airs and posturing Caroline had never been pampered. She had chores and responsibilities and she worked hard for what she wanted. Her mother, like most single moms, tried to compensate for her father not being there, but her salary didn't allow her to spoil her.

Rebekah loved girlie things. Facials, manicures, pedicures, mud baths, saunas, wraps, cabana boys bringing her drinks with little umbrellas. She loved it and she loved it best when she had someone to share it with.

Their interests were similar; they liked the same music and had the same taste in men. Rebekah's greatest joy was shopping and Caroline felt the same way but she had often been limited to looking. There was no limit here – if she wanted it she got it. Dresses, shoes, lingerie – so fine it was as sheer as a spider web. Shoes that cost as much as a month of her Mom's salary.

Caroline, without realizing it, gave more to Rebekah then she got. Rebekah had never known what it was like to have a sister or a best friend. It was a new experience for her. They planned adventures together, crashing high school and college parties, attending concerts, anything that appealed to two girls with an unlimited purse at their backs. They frequently forced Stefan to come with them, enjoying his often obvious boredom and total lack of understanding about what they found so fascinating. They enjoyed ganging up on him. "Don't be such a guy!" was a favorite taunt.

Every designer opened their doors to the Mikaelsons. Caroline mingled with the crème of society. The best times were when they talked Elijah into coming with them. His taste was impeccable. He unerringly knew what would show their figures off to the best advantage. Caroline always had a good sense of fashion but she learned to defer to Elijah when it came to questions of taste and fashion. He had a flair for fashion.

And Klaus . . . Klaus taught her to feel cherished. She stopped downgrading herself . . stopped pointing out her faults. Klaus thought she was perfect as she was and that did wonders for her self esteem.

Klaus allowed her to speak to her mother once a week on Skype. They spoke for hours with Caroline telling her all the new things she was learning and experiencing and her mother filling her in on the goings on of Mystic Falls and who was doing what.

Things were different for Stefan. He was never granted the freedom she enjoyed. He never left the grounds without the presence of an Original or hybrid guards, even when he was with her.

He appeared to be waiting for something. She often caught him watching her when he thought she wasn't aware of it. When she taxed him on it, he always denied it.

Klaus's actions puzzled her the most. She knew he desired her. He made no secret about it but he also made no overt moves on her. He could easily have forced her or asked her. There were times when she was sure he would kiss her but he never did. He would move slowly into her space, always giving her the opportunity to back away, but even when she stood her ground he would always give her an enigmatic smile and back away. He encouraged her to satisfy her needs with Stefan, never showing any jealousy.

The more he backed away, the more she wondered and being Caroline the more she wanted. She tried to talk to Stefan about it but the conversations would go nowhere.

"Why doesn't Klaus try to have sex with me?" Stefan, his honest green eyes, never quite meeting hers, would just gave her a sad, knowing look and a shrug.

"What's his game Stefan?" Caroline demanded hands on hips, belligerent.

"Not my place to say." Stefan, hands in his pockets, would quietly respond and try to change subject.

She even got mad and attacked him, ripping his clothes to shreds, mounting him like a wild woman, scratching and biting him when he refused to answer, forcing him to violent sex that helped satisfy her frustration. Of course, she was totally embarrassed when she realized that Klaus and Rebekah had slid down the wall to sit on their butts, side by side to watch. Klaus had clapped slowly, while Rebekah shook her head. "I only give it a five. You have a lot to learn girlfriend."

Her screams of outrage just earned her their laughter. She ended up laughing with them, even forcing a sheepish grin from Stefan as she mussed his hair and gave him a repentant kiss.

She felt more and more like a change was coming. Not like a storm brewing; not a change to be feared. More like a change of season . . . like winter was breaking up and spring was coming.


	7. The Gut Always Knows

Caroline's gut reaction that a change was coming was right. One special night signaled the next great change. The evening started out like so many others . . . nothing out of the ordinary. Klaus wanted to go out for dinner and dancing. It was just the five of them since no hybrids were commanded to attend them. An intimate little dinner at a small bistro. The chef was someone new, trying to make a name for himself and he had a definite flair for presentation and blending of unusual flavors.

She felt very special that night. Elijah had picked out a new dress for her and there was just something about it. She would never have chosen it for itself and it looked rather ordinary when she pulled it from the box. It went without saying that it fit her perfectly but it was more than that. It complemented her coloring and figure in a way she would have never expected. The fabric was so fine it felt like she was wearing air. She wore the dress . . the dress didn't wear her. She knew she stood out from the crowd in it. Even Rebekah broke down and expressed grudging admiration. "Elijah picked that, didn't he?" Stefan wolf whistled which pleased her no end and Klaus's eyes lit up with admiration.

They picked at the delicacies, enjoying the taste, admiring the clever way the chef presented each dish. Klaus ordered slowly, dish by dish, only enough for everyone to have a taste. Suddenly Elijah announced that he, Rebekah, and Stefan had another engagement. The group frequently split up so Caroline was unconcerned until Stefan hesitated, looking uneasy, and then clamped a hand on Klaus's arm. Elijah and Rebkeah each grabbed one of his biceps while Klaus smilingly pried the fingers off his wrist without even glancing up at Stefan. "Enjoy yourselves." being his only comment as Stefan was hustled out between the two Originals.

Caroline, mystified, asked. "What's with Stefan?"

Klaus shrugged. ""Haven't you learned by now that rippers get antsy at times?"

They both laughed and Klaus began a discussion about an artist that they had discovered just that morning showing his paintings on a little side street. Caroline drank a sip of one delicate tantalizing wine after another. She wanted more of a couple but Klaus was insistent, not allowing her to do more than wet her tongue; encouraging her to use her taste buds and sense of smell, and distinguish the feel of the wine. She would never have believed that wines could have different textures but experience from Elijah's lessons and with Klaus encouraging her she was able to hone her senses until she could actually perceive the difference.

The evening passed quickly with no uncomfortable lags in the conversation. At one point Caroline did an imitation of Elijah for Klaus which amused him greatly. There was nothing malicious in the way she captured him but she had a good eye for his facial expressions and gestures and it tickled Klaus. For some reason this made her absurdly happy,

The small bistro gradually emptied until they were the only couple left. Klaus compelled the owner to stay open for them, the only lighting dimmed down to the flickering flames of two candles and the band compelled to play soft intimate music, so low the musicians could barely hear what they were playing. There was something different about him tonight. He spoke only in the lowest of whispers forcing her to concentrate totally on him.

They danced intimately but he somehow kept a distance between them. He was an expert dancer and could lead her through any steps but tonight he never quite touched her, forcing her to use all her senses to follow him. When he did make contact with her it was with a brush so delicate it barely stirred the light almost invisible hairs on her skin. The delicate, almost touches, bothered her, but she couldn't say how.

As a vampire she had learned to clamp down on her senses so she wasn't overcome by sensory input that was normal for a human but overwhelming for supernatural senses. His almost not quite touches tantalized and teased, making her want to jump out of her skin. The more he retreated the bolder she became, trying to force a firm contact. The sensory input, the awareness that the fine hairs of his skin were almost touching hers kindled a fire in her . . an urge to . . scratch . . to press against. . to rub . . .to something! Anything would be better than this almost contact . . this ghosting against her skin. Even pain would be a relief. She felt the faint heat of his skin through the delicate fabric of her dress but it was impossible because his hand wasn't really touching her.

She wanted. She burned. She yearned. She needed, but for what she couldn't say. She wanted to fight, not because she was angry but because her senses were on fire. She wanted to scream just to relieve her feelings. She wanted to drink but not the tiny sips of delicately tinted wines. She wanted hard, gut searing liquor that would first burn her and then numb her.

"What are you doing to me?" She pulled away from him, exasperated and on edge.

"Nothing." Was the ingenuous wide eyed response. Klaus had a definite flair for faking sincerity.

"Well, stop it!" Caroline was rigid, her fists bunched and she stomped her foot.

"Stop what?" Klaus asked in a reasonable tone making it seem like Caroline was making a big fuss over nothing.

"It." Caroline couldn't put into words what was troubling her. "It! Stop it!"

"What's it?" Klaus pushed, still faking sincere puzzlement.

She opened her mouth but her mind couldn't put words together. She dug her nails into her palms just to feel a feeling she understood. She closed her eyes trying to find some type of balance, some foundation of sanity.

"Please . . . . Please . . . I burn. I want." She clutched her shoulders and shivered, looking at him, eyes pleading.

He moved close, not close enough to touch, but close enough so the nerve endings in her skin detected him. Outside the range for human nerve endings but her vampire enhanced skin detected him.

She reached her lips slowly towards him but he moved back and she gave a tiny scream of frustration, too low for human ears.

She pounced at him with superhuman speed but he avoided her. She stared at him, eyes flashing, flat belly heaving with need, mouth open, panting. She tracked him, eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring, aroused as he slowly circled her, forcing her to turn to face him. She was a female animal in heat and she had chosen him to mate with.

_How dare he evade her! HOW DARE HE!_

"Hmmm. There's a new English movie playing tonight. Maybe we could go see it." Klaus casually suggested, pretending this was a normal conversation.

She screamed her frustration followed by low growl ending in a mewl.

"No? I thought you lik . " Klaus's words were cut off as she pounced on him. Laughing, finally ending the charade, he captured both her wrists with one hand while she squirmed to thrust her body against him. He gently stroked her hair and whispered. "I'll give you what you want, but not this mindless vampire lust that the young ones think is all there is to it."

He sped homeward with her, bringing her to his room, before releasing her. She circled him, half crouched, breathing heavy. He laughed low, pleased. "Can I assume that you want me?"

Her response was a low moan and a frantic leap that was easily avoided.

"No darling." He warned her. "No mechanical frantic thrusting that passes for so called vampire love. I want to show you what it's really about."

He moved behind her and slowly unzipped her dress with his teeth, careful not to touch her skin.

He removed the rest of her garments with his teeth just barely allowing his breath to play across her skin. He used tongue and nails and even the brush of his hair to stimulate her skin and body in ways she could never have imagined. At times she was not sure she could live through the sensations. Orgasms came and went. She knew she begged, pleaded, cried, demanded he stop, begged him to continue. At times she could not tell pleasure from pain and began to believe there was no difference, only an edge that she was balanced on, teetering from side to side.

It was morning before they were spent. Caroline was awake in mind only. Her body was limp, incapable of movement.

Klaus leaned up on one elbow and moved a strand of hair that had fallen across Caroline's eyes. She was thankful because it bothered her but she didn't have the energy to move it.

"Thank you." She whispered, her vocal cords not yet healed from the sounds forced from her during the night.

He smiled at her and tenderly kissed her forehead. She moaned at the touch, her over stimulated senses not able to tell if it was pleasure or pain.

"Sorry luv." He apologized. "I tried not to get carried away. You're too new to this."

"Hmmmokkkkay" She murmured.

"I have to leave but I'll be back tonight. You need to rest anyway." He raised his voice slightly. "Stefan, get in here."

Stefan walked in so fast he must have been waiting outside the door. He stopped next to the bed barefoot, in tight jeans, with a t-shirt outlining his muscular form. His fists were clenched, forehead furrowed, and he looked from one to the other. His furious expression amused Klaus.

"She needs to bathe and sleep. Be careful with her. I assume you heard us last night so you know what she needs." Klaus's smile was both knowing and mocking. "You do know it, right?"

Stefan frowned. "You should have gone slower with her."

Klaus, all his attention on Caroline, simply backhanded him so hard his head snapped back. "She was very eager and it was time for her to learn. Now shut up and help her."

"Rest sweetheart." Klaus tenderly blew her a kiss before leaving.

Caroline smiled happily and tried but failed to stretch. Her body was not capable of it. "That was unbelievable."

Stefan, shaking his head, went to draw a bath in Klaus's huge sunken tub. When he had the bath filled with body temperature water and a milky soothing chamomile bath form, he came back for Caroline.

"Let's go girl, sit up." He slipped a firm hand underneath her back and positioned her, piling pillows behind her so she was sitting up.

"Ooof." Caroline couldn't help the grunt. "I feel so . . so . . just so." She tried again to express herself. "So . . "

Stefan smiled ruefully. "Yeah, it gets overwhelming. I'll try to use human pressure touches on you so you can get readjusted to what you need to feel normal."

He left and came back with some pins, carefully putting her hair up so it wouldn't get wet.

"Hey, how'd you learn to pin girl's hair?" Caroline realized he did her hair perfect.

He shrugged. "Katherine and Rebekah both liked to be pampered."

Caroline accepted that easily but said. "I feel like my bones melted. I'm not sure I can stand."

"Not a problem." Stefan easily scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the huge bathroom. He knelt on the floor and carefully slid her into the water, splashing himself in the process.

"Ooooh!" Caroline didn't know if she was complaining or enjoying. "I think it burns."

"No, it's the right temperature. Just relax. It will get better. Your body's confused. Vampires can easily get over stimulated and overwhelmed."

He picked up a soft sponge and but used firm strokes on her body.

"Ah, that feels better." She murmured.

He continued washing her. He smiled as he looked at her. She was leaning, totally relaxed against the back of the four person tub, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the water and the smell of the bubbles.

He gave a tiny half smile. "It's something else, isn't it?"

Caroline didn't bother to open her eyes. "I had no idea it could be like this." As a thought occurred to her, her lids rose. "You know what it's like. Who taught you?"

He laughed. "A much older vampire. A friend of Lexi's." He elaborated. "Lexi was trying to get me to understand that if I could let myself feel then I could feel vampire love. I wasn't really getting what was so great about it. I mean, I thought it was just like humping really long and hard. You know, like people in a frenzy or who like really rough sex. She showed me how it could be different for vampires."

Caroline's eyelids closed again as if the effort to keep them open was too much. "I thought when I was with Tyler that it was the greatest. You get really horny and you just hump your brains out and it feels good. I never . . "

Stefan finished her thought. "You never know that there could be such sensations. That nerve endings could send signals that your brain can't tell apart. Is it pleasure? Is it pain? Is it both? Will I die if it continues? Will I die if it stops?"

"Do all vampires love this way?" Caroline's languid voice expressed as much curiosity as she was capable of.

"No." Stefan paused. He was kneeling next to her on the marble side, hands resting on his thighs, eyes on the far wall. "It's too hard to find out on your own. You need someone to teach you."

"Did you and Rebekah?"

Stefan's smile was regretful. "No, I was in ripper mode then. You need to be in control of your emotions, be open to feeling. You can't block." He gave a self deprecating laugh. "In vampire terms I was probably a lousy lover. I could last forever and I knew her body but I could never bring her the sensations that Klaus gave you last night. I was too closed off."

"That's going to have to change." Caroline spoke quietly but there was something about the way she said it that made Stefan turn his head to look at her.

She opened her eyes long enough to look at him, kneeling next to her, jeans wet from the splashed water, white t-shirt outlining the flat belly, finely muscled arms, and that handsome face with those beautiful green eyes watching her. "The plan as I understand it is for the three of us. You are just going to have to get with the program." Her tone did not invite debate. Suddenly she laughed quietly. "I knew I would eventually figure out what was behind Elijah's lessons and why Klaus was so insistent that we both pay attention."

Stefan was quiet for a long time before he finally said. "I'll give your body another twenty minutes to calm down and then I'll get you dried and dressed and put you back to bed to rest."

"You do that." Caroline's eyes stayed closed, face calm.

Stefan moved to sit cross-legged next to the edge of the tub, waiting patiently, watching her relaxed contented face, arms half floating in the water.

He was startled when a gleeful smile suddenly lit up her face.

"Wonder what Klaus did to you? Bet he makes you blubber like a baby."

If she had bothered to open her eyes she would have seen a bright red blush rapidly spread over Stefan's face and neck.


	8. The Times They Do Change

Caroline wholeheartedly embraced this next phase of her new life. She was young enough and self confident enough so that she had no morality issues. She accepted, while not approving of, Klaus and Rebekah's callous disregard for human life, choosing instead to make her own choices taking Elijah as her model.

She recognized and accepted the fact that Klaus was half werewolf and around the time of the new moon he was more agitated and more moody than usual. In typical Caroline fashion she confronted it head on. "It's your time of the month, so knock it off."

The first time she came out with that statement, he looked completely flustered. "What?"

"Get used to me saying it." Caroline responded saucily. "Girls have had to listen to that for years. It's like you're premenstrual around the new moon. So try to chill."

Klaus could see the humor in her view and since he really did care for his family he tried to recognize the signs and tone himself down.

She saw no issue with the love triangle that gave her such unbelievable physical sensations and such happiness. She was overjoyed when Klaus taught her how to give him the same type of pleasure he gave her and she loved to practice on Stefan.

Her weekly gab sessions with her mother were filled with the new things she was constantly experiencing. Naturally she censored out the details of her love life but they still talked for hours about the glamorous parties she attended, trips to Monaco, the capitol cities of Europe and Asia and to other places her mother only saw on the Travel Channel. She amused her mother with the stories of celebrities they had met and partied with and then carefully compelled to forget them. She, in turn, was still interested in all the minor doings of Mystic Falls . . who was dating who in high school, who was suspected of seeing who.

She had sent her mother a beautiful diamond necklace and matching bracelet for her birthday. Her mother was still protesting that it was too much but Caroline reassured her that the expense was not an issue. She did promise that there would be a time in the future when they could meet in person. There were just a couple of obstacles to overcome.

Actually there was just one obstacle and it was Stefan. He was having a hard time accepting the threesome and his moods alternated between depression, petulance, defiance, passiveness, and aggression. Caroline tried in every way possible to reassure him and let him know that she was okay with the situation. She realized that she could not completely relate to how he was feeling but she did everything in her power to let him know that she respected and loved him.

Stefan, however, was no match for a man with a thousand years of experience at his command. Klaus met his petulance with laughter and mockery. Stefan's attempts to remain unreceptive and inactive were more than a total failure. He soon realized passively turning his body over to Klaus was a serious mistake on his part. Stefan's teacher had been an amateur compared to what Klaus could do and there were times when it took him days for his body to recover.

Stefan's next move was defiance. He would not be involved in any lovemaking, including boycotting Caroline. That would last for awhile and then hearing them night after night, since he could not or would not block out the sounds of their lovemaking, would leave him so needy he would somehow end up outside their bedroom door. There were times when he spent the night leaning outstretched against the wall; his mind fighting his yearning body. When he could stand it no longer he would enter shamefaced. They simply welcomed him but the next day he would be overcome with embarrassment and humiliation.

After one such incident, Stefan was surprised when Elijah passed him a whip at the breakfast table. Stefan, mystified asked. "What's this for?"

Elijah's sarcastic reply "Well, since you're going to act like a martyr I thought it might be appropriate for you to have something to flog yourself with." made Rebekah and Klaus roar with laughter. Even Caroline, trying her best to be sympathetic to his feelings, had a hard time stifling a snort as Stefan angrily threw the whip away and stormed out of the room.

His next phase was to try to use aggression to block out all other feelings. He attacked Rebekah, probably expecting her to beat the crap out of him, but instead she turned the tables forcing him into having wild rough sex. They were so noisy and destructive that everyone came flying out of their bedrooms to find them having sex at the foot of the main stairs, clothes hanging off them in shreds.

Elijah looked down and just sighed, returning disgusted to his room. Everyone else stood by stunned for a few moments until Klaus ordered the hybrids back to their rooms and yelled down. "If you damage the new wallpaper I just put up I'll beat you both senseless."

Caroline and Klaus returned to bed. She raised an eyebrow at him and he reassured her. "I've kind of been expecting this. Does it bother you?"

Caroline thought for a moment. "He'll still be ours too won't he?"

"Yes, but it will soften Rebekah up."

She smiled. "Then nope."

The next morning at breakfast Rebekah sat happily at the table, with a cat that ate the canary smile while Stefan seemed to be avoiding everyone's eyes, concentrating on his apparently fascinating cup of coffee.

Elijah wore that smirk that indicated he had a comment he was dying to make but he intercepted a pleading glance from Klaus and let it pass.

As the group announced their plans for the day, Rebekah quietly and rather hesitantly asked Caroline if she would like to go check out a new boutique that just opened up on the rue Saint-Honore.

She seemed a little surprised that Caroline agreed and as soon as they were out the door, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned, hands on hips, to face the surprised vampire. "Are we okay?"

Caroline chuckled. "As long as you don't think he's yours exclusively, we're okay."

Rebekah grinned from ear to ear. "Let's go." They linked arms and headed down the street.

Finally Elijah stepped in and had several quiet frank talks with Stefan about how he couldn't cling to the world he was born into and the social mores of that time. The lessons his father had taught him or shown him through actions could not be held on to any longer. The world changed and Stefan would have to change with it.

As the months progressed and Stefan adjusted to his new life and his multiple lovers his personality and attitude changed. He had always seemed somewhat standoffish as if waiting to see how he would be received. As if he expected rejection. He gradually lost the watchfulness and tenseness that had always characterized him. As the uncertainty and hesitancy he seemed to exhibit in Mystic falls left him, his inherent playfulness seemed to overcome his serious side. Caroline was surprised and privately decided he had never really been happy in Mystic Falls. She didn't discuss this with anyone, just stored it in the back of her mind, determined that one day she would get to the bottom of this mystery.

He encouraged Caroline and Rebekah, and even Klaus and Elijah to join him. He took them scuba diving in the Mediterranean, skiing and snowboarding in the Alps, mountain climbing, and organized a trip for all five to go surfing and cave spelunking.

There was no sport he wouldn't try. He even got the girls to learn boxing and kickboxing.

Klaus and Elijah were still hunting for Katherine and for clues for the family's protection but they would join in the fun when they were home. All the vampires, except Caroline, grew up on horseback and they soon taught her to ride.

The three men enjoyed playing polo and they were impressive on horseback. They seemed to instinctively know what the other would do and their team was unbeatable. Elijah played the number three team member, while Klaus was number one. Stefan played a fantastic defense as number four and they found that one of the hybrids made a passable number two team member. The girls enjoyed cheering them on, loving the etiquette of the game, walking out at half time to stomp the divots and socialize.

Neither of the girls particularly enjoyed golf but the men were surprisingly compatible and intensely competitive. The outrageous bets placed on each hole and often embarrassing public payments were a great source of amusement for the group.

As Stefan relaxed and Rebekah became less prickly their outings became even more fun.

The relationship between the two former lovers also changed for the better. Their trysts gradually changed from just rough coupling to include some tender times. There appeared to be a much better understanding between them and a lot of the bitterness from Mystic Falls dissipated.

Things really got fun when a huge international Federal Express truck pulled up one day and three crates were deposited. Everyone but Klaus was mystified and he walked around for an entire day with a knowing grin. By common consent the other four refused to ask him what was in the crates. As the day progressed he started to throw out hints and suggestions. Finally their absolute refusal to ask any questions or show any interest infuriated him.

When he threw his dinner plate against the wall the other four decided to give in and beg him to tell them what he had ordered.

The answer turned out to be three Harley "hogs" special ordered and built from the United States. Caroline had never seen Stefan so excited. His green eyes literally danced. He was stunned when Klaus handed him the keys to one.

"Really? For me?" He ran his hands over the gleaming surfaces like it was made of a precious metal. He knelt to examine each part more closely.

Rebekah whispered to Caroline. "Is he going to pray to it?" which sent both girls into giggles, while the men just shared superior smiles, knowing that these mere females could not possibly appreciate the significance of these gifts.

This added another whole dimension to their playtimes as the five playmates, usually Caroline on the back of Klaus's bike, and Rebekah with Stefan went tearing around Europe.

Caroline couldn't think of a single thing that was lacking in her life. She was sure that either a visit to her mother or her mother being flown to Europe was not far in the future.


	9. Wolf Will Out

Elijah, his back against the rough bark of the tree, glanced up through the leaves at the night sky thinking. _Not long now_.

He was uncharacteristically dressed in a rough woolen shirt, jeans, and boots. He paid no attention to the bits of bark and sap rubbing off on his shirt since he had every intention of discarding the clothes after this adventure. As he waited for the moon to peak he thought back to the conversation that precipitated this evening.

Elijah gave up the attempt to concentrate on his book when his brother paced past him for the tenth time. He easily read the signs . . the tense shoulders, the long strides, the irritable deep breath, the fists clenching and unclenching. He finally asked. "Do you need to change?"

His question wasn't directly answered. "Do you know what the next full moon is?"

Elijah shook his head and smiled. "It must be something significant because you can't settle down."

It's the wolf moon AND a blue moon. Together." Klaus opened his arms and threw back his head as if embracing what was coming.

Elijah put a finger to the side of his chin, thinking. "Ah, the wolf moon. Even back when we were human, the werewolves were extra aggressive at this full moon. If I remember that's why the moon was named the wolf moon."

Klaus nodded, eyes unfocused as if remembering something from long ago.

Elijah pursed his lips. "The blue moon . . hmmnn. . . the second moon in the same month. It only happens about every two and an a half years. And this next moon is both?"

"Yes . . yes . . yes." Klaus was silent and then crooned. "I feel it brother. I feel it in my bones, in my spine, in my blood." He tapped his head. "I feel it here." His eyes half closed he murmured. "I need to change."

Elijah nodded understanding. "Where will you go?"

Klaus admitted. "I picked out a region in the northern forests in Eastern Europe."

Elijah shrugged and picked up his book, assuming the subject was closed. He was shocked when Klaus added. "I want you to come with me."

Eyebrows raised Elijah asked. "Why?"

"I want my family with me."

Elijah didn't know what to say.

Klaus ran his fingers over a table, not looking at a now startled Elijah. "I want to take Stefan with me too."

"K l . a . u . .s I don't think that's a good idea." Elijah objected slowly and thoughtfully.

Klaus moved convulsively to where Elijah sat and squatted in front of him.

"I want my pack. I am not meant to be alone. That has always been the driving force of my life and I finally understand it. I finally know why I am what I am. Why I act like I do."

"Elijah, I want my family . . . my pack when I change. I want you watching over me, yes, cleaning up my messes . . . but it's more than that." Klaus straightened up. "I want Stefan to play with."

He paused and bit his lip as if arguing silently with himself. Finally, quietly, he spoke, looking sideways at his brother. "I need you to accept me for what I am."

Elijah was quiet for a moment, his hand to his mouth, obviously weighing the merits of Klaus's arguments. Finally he looked up at his brother. "I will come and watch over you." He sighed deeply. "And if you need Stefan, we'll have to work something out."

Klaus, had that dimpled smile and swaggering walk, that told his brother he was pleased with himself.

"You already have a plan. Admit it." Sometimes Klaus was so transparent to his brother.

"I do. There's werewolves where we're going. Stefan can hunt with me with no qualms about his precious humans." Klaus looked at Elijah with a smug self satisfied smile for all the world like a small child expecting to be congratulated.

Elijah smiled and nodded slowly. He got up and slung an arm around his brother's shoulder. "I really think this will work."

So here he was waiting. As he saw the full moon reach its zenith he heard a far off howl, answered by another. An anticipatory grin split his face. _This might be fun after all._

Klaus didn't hurry the change. He didn't mind the pain the way his hybrids did. They feared the change and adored him because they weren't forced into this. He allowed the moon to pull the change slowly from his bones and organs, relishing the pain as a reminder of who he was.

Stefan was with him, waiting across the clearing, arms folded, leaning against a tree. He realized that he felt no fear that Klaus would kill him. He wondered if that meant he was finally as batshit crazy as the hybrid from hanging around with him for so long but quickly dismissed the idea. When Klaus had explained that they would only be hunting werewolves he had stopped fretting.

He had never seen Klaus fully changed but had to admit he was impressed with the massive black muscular wolf with the peculiar gleaming yellow eyes. There was something about this wolf that was not "normal". The eyes were too intelligent.

The wolf padded over on his big paws and bumped Stefan; hard knocks until Stefan knelt to his level. The wolf pushed at his head, forcing the vampire to bare his neck. The gesture seemed to satisfy something in the wolf because he gently grabbed the exposed neck in his huge jaws but the pressure of the sharp canines barely dented the skin. When the vampire stayed relaxed and calm the wolf released his grip and nuzzled him, pushing him over to his side.

Suddenly the black wolf's ears perked up and his nose searched the air. A snuffling grunt and the wolf was off. When the vampire didn't immediately follow he stopped and turned. The gesture conveyed the message clearly. _What are you waiting for?_

Stefan followed him, darting through trees, and over fallen limbs and crashing through underbrush until he was able to pick up the sound of a creature moving ahead of them. The wolf's sensitive nose had picked up the scent long before the vampire's keen ears could hear it.

They picked up speed and soon caught up with a small gray wolf whose coat had a reddish tinge. The werewolf turned as it realized it was being tracked. Its attention was immediately drawn to Stefan as it caught the scent of its favorite prey. He rushed the vampire only to have his charge evaded. As he turned for another charge the black wolf nipped his hind leg forcing him to turn to defend himself.

The vampire rushed in and stabbed him with a tree branch. The grey wolf howled in agony and slashed at the vampire, ripping his shirt, leaving a shallow slice in the skin. As he snapped at the stick sticking out of his side the black wolf rushed him again, nipping his hindquarters. The gray wolf only wanted to escape now and tried to run but the vampire tackled him, forcing him to the ground, sinking his fangs through the thick fur into the jugular.

The big black wolf clamped his jaws on the spine and broke it with one sharp snap, paralyzing the grey werewolf. He tried to howl his agony but only blood sprayed gurgles emerged from his muzzle. The vampire drank until he drained the body, feeding so hard he severed the head.

As he felt the head leave the now human body, he sat up, wiping his blood smeared face with his hands, spitting out fur. The head rolled and stopped at the foot of a silently watching Elijah. Stefan looked uncertainly from Elijah to the black wolf. Suddenly Elijah bent down and picked up the head, tossing it high in the air. "Catch."

The black wolf leapt up, catching it midair, tossing and growling over it. He pranced over to Elijah and placed it on the ground, spreading his forelegs, lowering the front of his body, leaving his hind end in the air. Elijah made a grab for it, only to have the wolf get it first and run away with it, clearly pleased with himself.

Elijah chased him and managed to grab the head. He stymied the black wolf by climbing up a tree, dangling the head just out of reach. The black wolf paced beneath the tree limb Elijah rested on, while the Original pelted him with twigs and leaves.

Suddenly both Elijah and the black wolf stiffened. They simultaneously turned to the East, the vampire listening, the hybrid smelling. They looked at each other and then Stefan. Elijah gestured come and they took off at supernatural speed. It took a full two hours to track down the next wolf. It was a huge brownish colored animal, obviously in peak condition.

It was smarter than the grey wolf and regarded both vampires and black wolf with suspicion. Elijah started to move in only to be stopped by a low growl from the black wolf. He bowed in acknowledgement and raced up a tree, sitting on a branch to watch.

Stefan circled behind the brown one while Klaus faced him. The brown werewolf tried to edge over to a corner where he would be able to face both, but the vampire and hybrid working together never gave him a chance. The brown wolf decided to cut his losses and attack the vampire as the weaker adversary. He launched full force trying for a bite and run but Stefan sidestepped breaking a leg as he did so. The black wolf snuffled his appreciation at this tactic. The brown wolf now faced his adversaries on three legs while he waited for the leg to heal. Stefan made another quick dash and broke a hind leg before the front leg had a chance to heal but he didn't escape without a slash across the hand.

The black wolf made his move grabbing the brown one with a death grip on the throat. The brown wolf tried to lower his haunches in a submissive gesture but the black wolf ignored the signal. He wanted to feel the throat collapse beneath his teeth. The body flopped feebly for awhile before all signs of life faded. Elijah clapped slowly from his tree branch. He dropped down and walked over to where the wolf had allowed the body to drop from his grip. Elijah tore the head off as the body started to change back to human.

Stefan looked down at the stinging cut across his hand, a rivulet of blood oozing from it before it closed over. He checked the original bite on his chest and it had burst open oozing pus. Stefan shifted uneasily, uncomfortably warm, sweat beads breaking out on his forehead. Soon he burned with a heat he hadn't felt since Klaus had held his hand in the fireplace and allowed the flesh to burn off.

The black wolf pranced back and forth between Stefan and Elijah. Suddenly he threw back his muzzle and howled, a long drawn out echoing sound that would travel for miles. Stefan, feverish, not quite himself, suddenly laughed and threw his head back, imitating the howl as closely as his human vocal cords were capable of.

The large black wolf was jubilant and rushed over to rub his muzzle against the still kneeling Stefan. Elijah standing, arms crossed, shook his head. As various fleeting emotions crossed his face he seemed to reach a decision. He also threw back his head and howled to the moon. He walked over to the kneeling Stefan and dropped down allowing the black wolf to rub his blood stained muzzle against his neck. He quietly reached a hand to scrunch and stoke the fur on the wolf's chest. The wolf sat on his haunches, head up, but muzzle pointing down against his chest, seeming to relish the strokes.

From far away, came an answering howl.

All three heads came up and the two faces with human forms had identical predatory smiles. The wolf's muzzle couldn't form the same expression but its body language conveyed an identical message.

_Intruder!_

As one, they jumped up, going no faster than a feverish Stefan could maintain. They loped for miles over a mountain until they tracked the werewolf down. It was a small female but there was no mercy for her. The black alpha wolf had a mate and he would allow no competition for her.

She circled, haunches and muzzle lowered, trying to express submission, but the rival pack was there for the thrill of the kill. They tormented her, the black wolf nipping her flanks, Stefan pulling her tail, Elijah slapping her on the muzzle. Every time she tried to break and run, she was blocked. Terrified whines escaped her. She was tiring fast and finally Elijah took pity and snatched out her heart. As she changed back to human, Stefan latched on to her neck and sucked desperately on the still hot pumping blood. The Original and hybrid allowed him to feed, knowing the fever from his saliva infected bites drove his hunger.

Stefan soon fell back to rest on his folded legs, hands on his knees, supporting his body, head hanging, weakened by the high fever of the wolf infection.

It was close to morning by now and the black wolf lay down, head resting on his paws, satisfied to be surrounded by his pack. Elijah slid down, back against a tree to wait for sunrise.

When the morning sun, shining through the leaves woke Klaus he was back in his human form. He smiled and stretched, reviewing the evening's entertainment. He sighed deeply contented. He wasn't sure if he had ever felt more satisfied with life.

A pair of jeans landing on his face soon blocked his view "That's all I bothered to carry for you, but it's better than traipsing back to the car naked."

Klaus chuckled and sat up. He pulled the jeans up over his hips and stood to zip them.

"How's our Stefan?"

"Pretty bad." Elijah responded calmly. "He's been moaning all night and his cuts are deeply infected. He'll need your blood soon."

Klaus nodded and padded over barefoot to the collapsed vampire. He shook him and pushed him up to a sitting position. The dull green eyes opened, peering uncertainly at him.

Klaus forced his double set of canines to extrude and bit his wrist, bringing the bloody cut to Stefan's mouth, allowing him to suck for as long as the wound stayed open.

In a few minutes the vampire shook himself, green eyes clear and bright, gray skin now it's usual pallor. He stretched carefully and stood up. Elijah pushed himself up and the three used their innate homing sense to head for where they knew they left their four wheel drive vehicle.

"I kicked butt last night." Stefan bragged.

Klaus rolled his eyes while Elijah mocked. "If you were so good then how did you get bit?"

"Klaus didn't run defense for me the way he should have." Stefan countered.

"That wasn't a football game last night, amateur boy. You're going to have to get better if you expect to avoid bites in the future." Klaus rebutted.

Stefan's response was lost in the wind as the three vampires pushed into vampire speed to hurry home to the rest of the family.


	10. What is Love

Elijah and Klaus, bent over a parchment, heads so close together their foreheads were almost touching. They spoke in whispers in a long dead language. Their heads jerked up simultaneously as they recognized a squeal of pure joy, a sound they hadn't heard in possibly a thousand years.

They watched surprised at an airborne Stefan, on a skateboard, sandwiched between Rebekah and a hysterically laughing Caroline, both on roller skates hanging onto his arm. He had obviously just taken a small jump set up for the more daring of the roller skaters circling the Eiffel Tower during the early part of this gorgeous evening. They were part of a group that gathered every Friday to partake in this traditional activity.

The sight of Rebekah's laughing, carefree face brought a fond smile to both their faces. Even Stefan was laughing boyishly as he expertly wheeled them around a slow moving elderly man narrowly missing a crash.

They watched them disappear in the crowd before returning to the document spread out on the little table, held down by their demitasse cups.

Elijah, preoccupied, didn't immediately respond to a question from Klaus, causing his brother to smile and say. "Woolgathering?"

Elijah appeared to choose his words carefully. "I approve of your choices."

Klaus looked to where the trio had disappeared while Elijah continued. "She is young and naïve but intelligent, eager to learn and experience, yet open minded enough to accept change." He smiled charmingly. "She has a surprising sense of humor."

"And Stefan?" Klaus asked, eager to hear Elijah's opinion of his other companion.

"I approved of him long before I knew of you and Rebekah's association with him. He impressed me as a man of honor despite being hampered by his ripper tendencies. He has a much better head on his shoulders then that hot-headed older brother of his." Elijah stopped for a moment. "I approve of his loyalty . . . his love for his brother. He is a good man."

He paused and then tilted his head, looking at his brother. "They are a fine addition to our family."

"Thank you." Klaus was genuinely touched by this spontaneous expression of approval. Elijah did not give praise unless it was carefully thought out and sincere.

The group left early to change and head for one of their favorite evening haunts. Food was served slowly, leaving time between courses for conversation and dancing.

Caroline sitting at their table with the two brothers circumspectly watched Rebekah and Stefan dance. They seemed to move together, their bodies melded into one. She watched as Stefan tenderly arranged a spaghetti strap that had slipped off Rebekah's shoulder.

She was struck by the gesture and in typical Caroline fashion blurted out her thought, though as least she whispered it too low for them to hear. "He really does care for her."

Klaus and Elijah both looked at the couple. Elijah nodded thoughtfully but Klaus replied sotto voice. "Yes, he loved her once. There was no doubt about it. Rebekah can always tell."

Elijah contributed. "She inherited our mother's ability. She would have been a powerful witch if circumstances had been different."

"She still holds it against me that I interfered." Klaus said somewhat regretfully. "If I hadn't compelled him they would have been together and he would never have met Elena."

He smiled then and added. "But I met you so it's worth putting up with her temper."

Caroline's nose crinkled and she placed her elbow on the table, holding her chin in her cupped hand, eyes a thousand miles away. The brothers watched her and then looked at each other amused. They knew a question was coming especially when she heaved a huge sigh.

"It's really strange but have you noticed how nice Rebekah is lately?" She was careful to hold her voice to the whisper breath taught her by Klaus so other vampires could not hear her.

Klaus, however, didn't bother to moderate his voice. He just grinned and agreed. "The brat **has** been much less brattier."

"And I for one am thankful to be spared her tantrums." Elijah dryly added.

"I can hear you and it better not be me you're talking about." The three vampires had no trouble picking up Rebekah's words from the other side of the dance floor.

Caroline's eyes got huge and she made shushing motions at the brothers.

Klaus reverted to whisper breath so his sister wouldn't overhear. "She's happy. I think Stefan satisfies something that she needs."

"And she has you." Elijah leaned back and sipped his wine.

Caroline's stunned look compelled him to add. "She's never had a, how is it you say it these days? A BFF? Another girl to hang with . . . to share things with."

She nodded thinking it over. She couldn't imagine what life would have been like if there hadn't been a Bonnie or an Elena. No one to play with. No one to learn things with. Later on, no one to share confidences with . . exchange secrets with.

Once again, her eyes lost focus as she pondered something that had been niggling at her brain for a long time. Something she didn't understand.

Caroline, face serious, seemed to reach a decision. "I'm probably gonna make a mess of this, but I've been thinking about it for awhile now." She waved her hands in a typical frustrated Caroline fashion.

Klaus smiled and played with his dessert. "Go ahead, say it however you need to." Elijah just smiled slightly, wondering what was going to come out of her mouth next.

Once again she spoke in whisper breath so the conversation would not reach the dancing couple.

"It's more I don't understand." She stopped for a moment and then said in an unbelieving voice. "It just struck me that for awhile now Stefan's been fun."

The two brothers burst out laughing. Elijah carefully wiped his mouth chuckling and said. "That is amazing, isn't it."

Klaus encouraged her. "Go on."

Caroline took a breath and then said. "He never had fun in Mystic Falls. Even when he was with Elena and before she liked Damon, he was like never totally happy. Am I making sense? I KNOW he loved her and even when she loved him, he never . . ah . . he never played. I probably saw him laugh twice."

She wrinkled her brow. "But yet with us, he laughs." She shrugged. "I don't understand it. He loved her, I know he did. And I know he doesn't love us the same way. So why is he happier with us?"

Both brothers sobered and Elijah steepled his hands on the table resting his chin against them. Klaus, pursed his lips and stole a quick glance at his brother before putting down his fork. "One of the things you will learn Caroline is that deep all encompassing love is rarely happy. When a person is so involved with someone that they think, breathe, live only for them then it's painful. The love is almost never returned with the same depth of emotion and that is excruciating to the one who lives only for the other. Yes, he deeply, completely loved Elena but it was a heartbreaking love, knowing he would inevitably lose her, either to old age or his brother or perhaps even drive her away with his insecurities."

Caroline noticed Elijah's eyes were downcast. Klaus was careful not to look at him as he said. "He doesn't love us the way he did Elena but with us he can be happy. He loves enough but not too much. And that's not a bad thing."

Elijah got up abruptly, saying. "I think I'll go for a walk. Excuse me."

Caroline looked up, startled, and watched Klaus staring at his brother's back as he stormed out. Caroline waited until he left before she questioned Klaus. She hazarded. "He loved with that type of love, didn't he?"

Klaus sighed and looked back to Caroline. "Tatia." He made that one word speak volumes.

"I once warned him that love was a vampire's greatest weakness. We feel too deeply and the hurt is so much more than it is for a human. He loved Tatia with the same all consuming obsessive love that Stefan had for Elena. She could never love him with the same depth he loved her. Tatia would not choose between us and that was torture to him." Klaus's face was unreadable. He shrugged. "Even if she had lived and chosen Elijah he would have been constantly tortured, wondering if she regretted her choice. If she had chosen me he would have died a tiny death each time he saw us together."

Klaus reached a hand over to cover one of Caroline's. "You are young and this may not make sense to you now but our love . . the love shared by our group, our family, is a healthy love. We love each other enough but not too much. It's a wholesome love. We can love and know that there is love enough for all. We can share without pain knowing it is possible for there to be enough love to go around. The love Elijah and Stefan have for the doppelgangers is a dangerous obsession and it can never bring them happiness."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed each finger. "We will scour this earth until we find Katerina and she will be his but he will never be content because doubt will always be with him, stabbing him, taunting him, never allowing him to rest." Klaus laughed sadly. "And he will probably fall victim to the next doppelganger."

Caroline was somber as his words made her think of something. "Will Stefan love the next one also?"

Klaus smiled a not particularly nice smile. "He will never be given the chance."

Caroline matched his smile with one even more sly and determined. "I count on you to make sure of that."

"I will my luv. Anything for you."

"Dance with me." Caroline invited.

They seemed to move together, their bodies melded into one.


	11. Bound to Happen

Stefan and Caroline separated early in the evening. Caroline had given him an amused knowing look when he excused himself from sitting with the two acquaintances she stopped to chat with. He had no intention of listening to the catty chatter and avoiding their heavy handed, obvious attempts to flirt with him.

Since Klaus had long since relaxed his obsessive watch over Stefan they were out with only two token hybrids, more ceremonial escorts to show their importance to the Originals and protect them if necessary.

Stefan, leaning sideways against the bar, nursing a beer while he waited for Caroline to rejoin him, gave half his attention to the TV on the far wall. He allowed his eye to wander only to meet a pair of vivid blue eyes that he hadn't seen in over a year.

He stiffened momentarily before forcing his body to relax, allowing his eyes to slide away from his brother. He nonchalantly drained his glass, setting it on the bar and motioned to the bartender for a refill before casually heading in the direction of the men's room. He walked slowly, moving easily through the crowd and then bypassed the door and hustled down through several corridors before reaching an outside door.

Stefan stepped out into the alleyway, after glancing back to make sure he wasn't followed. He picked up a piece of trash and propped it in the doorway, preventing it from locking, and then straightened, looking quickly around him.

Damon stepped into view from behind a dumpster. "Hello brother."

Despite the obvious danger and his fear for his brother, that trademark charming devil-may care smile filled a space in his heart that he hadn't realized until now was empty.

"You have to leave." Stefan warned as he stepped close to Damon. "No more free passes from Klaus. You're a dead man if he catches you around me. Please, for the love of God leave." Stefan glanced nervously from side to side, still fearful he had been followed by a hybrid.

"Take it easy, baby bro." Damon put his hands on Stefan's shoulders and shook him reassuringly. "We're gonna get you out of here."

A dark haired, brown eyed slim figure joined Damon. "Hello Stefan."

"Katherine." Stefan said impatiently. "Are you crazy? Klaus and Elijah are looking everywhere for you."

"I'm not Katherine." She reached up to stroke his face and he jerked back out of Damon's clasp as if she were a snake ready to strike.

Stefan's eyes narrowed and his head swiveled between them. He chose to berate Damon. "Cut the crap and get out of here. That's not funny!"

Damon stepped towards him again and grasped one shoulder. "It really is Elena. I found her in the hospital basement chomping on one of the orderlies. Apparently the wonder doctor Meredith slipped her some vampire blood while draining her of three pints."

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "She knew she couldn't stop Klaus from killing her so she did the only thing she could."

Stefan stepped back, eyes wide in shock. He half turned as if to run away and then swung back to search his brother's eyes. What he saw there made him relook at her. He tentatively reached out a hand, stopping before he actually touched her.

"Elena?" Three syllables spoken with such amazement, doubt, and longing.

She smiled reassuringly. "It's really me!"

There was a swoosh and a body was in front of Stefan, insinuating itself between him and the other two vampires, pushing both of them back and away.

"Elena." The way Caroline said the word made it more snarl then greeting.

"Caroline!" "Blondie!" Damon and Elena spoke together, smiling, delighted to find her too.

Damon quickly said. "Great, we were only able to trace Stefan but didn't know if you would be with him. Let's go."

Damon and Elena started to leave only to realize that no one was following them. Surprised, they turned together to see an unsmiling Caroline, her hands outstretched, blocking Stefan, her expression cool, her eyes unfriendly.

As Caroline stood frozen fragments of thoughts and images flowed through her mind.

_A happy laughing Stefan. _

_Stefan holding her in his arms. _

_Shopping with Rebekah, Stefan behind them loaded with packages, grumbling good naturedly. _

_Klaus, Stefan, and Elijah, drinking and debating, jubilant when one scored a point over the others._

_Herself, spent after a marathon session with her two lovers_

_Rebekah and her, cheering their men on at a polo match_

_Ours is a healthy love_

_Dining surrounded by her family, discussing the merits of a new chef discovered by Elijah. _

Her face hardened and she grabbed Stefan by the wrist pulling him towards the propped open door. She threw over her shoulder as she pushed him through it.

"He's ours now. Leave while you still can and don't come back! We have a new life now and you're not part of it."

~ FIN ~


End file.
